Transcend Your Limits V2
by Luckenhaft
Summary: After Ash finishes his journey in Sinnoh by finally winning a league tournament he wonders if as he is doing things now will he be able to achieve his dream of becoming a pokemon master and comes to a realization. Now Ash prepares to set out on a new journey to grow stronger in order to be able to become the Champion-Master of Kanto. Finished, and a sequel will come soon.
1. Chapter 1

**LK9512: Don't bug me about grammar by the way. I don't give a damn about it so SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything.**

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium.**

The scene we come to is the quarter final match of the Lily of the Valley Conferance between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town from the Kanto region and his fierce and his as of yet undefeated rival Paul of Veilstone City. More specificly the climax of the battle where the two rival's pokemon Infernape and Electivire are also battling to settle their own bitter rivalry as both pokemon, and trainers stare each other down exhausted mentally and physically from the long and arduous battle.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Ash calls out as his Infernape quickly follows his orders, and slugs Electivire with a glowing white fist. Only for Electivire to dodge it, and wraps its tail around Infernape's arm.

"Electivire use Thunder." Paul orders to which Electivire doesn't hesitate as it is enveloped in a aura of electricity which shoots out and envelopes Infernape.

Ash is helpless to do anything but watch and listen to Infernape's cries of pain from the powerful electric attacks, eventually Infernape collapses to the ground when Electivire has finally released him.

Many people in the audience are desperate to see Infernape rise up including Ash's two traveling companion's Dawn, Brock, Dawn's Piplup, another rival of Ash's by the name of Barry, and surprisingly Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket disguised as food vendors for the Lily of the Valley Conferance.

"Infernape is unable to bat-" Before the referee could finish to announce that Infernape was no longer capable of battling Electivire interupted him as he watches and waits for Infernape to rise up.

"I had thought you had finally gotten stronger, you havbut once again all you have managed to do is disappoint me." Paul announces to Infernape before turning away to leave...

"Fraid not!" Ash announces to everyone's (But Ash's.) surprise as Infernape suddenly has regained his senses and stands up.

"Infernape, it's time to show Paul just how strong you have become. Use Blaze now!" Ash declares as Infernape activates his special ability, and has managed to maintain control of it.

Paul turns just in time to see Ash's Infernape launch a superpowerful Flamethrower at Electivire, "Electivire use Thunder to block that Flamethrower!" Paul commands but it is futile as the Blaze enhanced Flamethrower overpowers the Thunder and hits home.

"Infernape use Mach Punch!" Ash tells Infernape who charges at Electivire and once again lands another powerful attack that sends Electivire flying across the field but unfortunately Electivire recovers in midair and lands on its feet.

"Electivire use ThunderPunch!" Paul screamed out feeling the adrenaline of the match rush through him. Electivire obeys immediately and shoots out a clenched fist that is radiating electricity towards the fire type.

"Infernape Flare Blitz!" Ash screamed as well also feeling the intesnity, Infernape roars out as he is engulfed in a magnificent flaming blue aura, with a roar both pokemon launch towards each at mach speed and meet landing their attacks on one another resulting in a maelstrom of fire and electricity streaming into the sky, illuminating the stadium for all to see.

Eventually the dust settles and reveals Infernape standing on the other side of Electivire grunting in pain from the recoil of using Flare Blitz, as Electivire is also feeling the pain albeit more severely and the reaction being delayed from Infernape's crown of fire. Soon after the smoke has finally disapated and the two pokemon stare each other down along with their respective trainers as the stadium suddenly descends into a deathly silence.

For what feels like an eternity all is still... until finally Electivire falls to the ground unconcious.

"Electivire is unable to battle, and thus the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee announces much to the joy of everyone who was cheering for Ash.

"He did it! He did it! He did it!" Dawn and Barry scream out in sync.

"Piplup! Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup screams out as well.

"Way to go Ash." Brock says aloud proud in how far Ash has come and how much farther he will go.

"The twerp did it!" Jessie speaks crying tears of joy alongside James.

"That twerp finally beat him!" Jamers says crying as the two along with Meowth about to hug before realising...

"We ate all the food." Meowth tells them seeing the surrounding audience members glaring daggers at them before the three of them run off to get more food.

"Thanks Electivire for working so hard." Paul says to Electivire smiling for once as he returns Electivire to his pokeball. "And Infernape I..." Paul is cut off as Infernape suddenly doubles over in pain and is about to fall but... Ash, and Pikachu rush to his side just in time to help him stand.

"Infernape! Are you okay?" Ash asks worried for his pokemon.

"Pika! Pikachu!?" Pikachu also asks concerned for his comrad.

"Infernape!" Infernape says to them smiling toothily along with a thumbs up clearing Ash and Pikachu's worry away quickly not notcing the relieved look on Paul's face as he is walking away but stops along with everyone else at what the announcer is about to say.

"Ash Ketchum of Pallet will be moving onto the semi-finals of Lily of the Valley Conferance and his opponent will be... wait! WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE OTHER QUARTER FINAL MATCH IS STILL GOING ON!? The trainer has finally decided to call out his pokemon." The announcer finishes as many people in the audience are now confused as to why the other quarter final macth has finally begun.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Green Stadium.**

"Look! We haven't missed it!" Ash yelled out as he, Dawn, Brock, Barry, Pikachu, Piplup, and surprisingly Paul all ran to see the other match curious to see the mysterious Tobias whose Darkrai has dominated all of Sinnoh's gyms and all of Tobias's opponents only to be shocked by what they heard aloud from the announcer.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! SOMEONE HAS FINALLY MANAGED TO DEFEAT TOBIAS'S SEEMINGLY UNDEFEATABLE DARKRAI! And they only lost 2 pokemon in their team to pull it off! One thing is for sure this guy is something else." The announcer finished as Ash, and his friends finally made it to the stands of the Green Stadium arena to see Tobias recall his Darkrai with a frown on his face as he glared at the trainer standing across the field before him.

The trainer was barely 6 feet tall, he had a sharp very narrow face with high cheekbones, along with a caucasian complexion, and he had short straight black hair. The trainer was dressed in a black suit, with red trimming, and he had a white scarf wrapped around his neck. The trainer wore simple looking black shoes, and carried a white backpack on his back. The trainer had a hat on his head that was very similar to that of the crest head of a Honchkrow.

Based on the trainer's very lean, but semi-muscular build he must spent some time on strengthening his body while he trained his pokemon. For a moment Tobias thought the trainer was glaring back at him, but he wasn't sure since the trainer wore sunglases with darkened lenses to hide his eyes for some reason.

A quick glance to the screen atop the Stadium showed the images of Tobias and the trainer he was battling. Below their photos were six slots for their Pokemon. 5 of Tobias's slots were empty with the slot for Darkrai had just faded to black while only 3 slots of the trainer's slots were empty and 2 slots were faded to black and the 3rd slot was an image of a Skarmory. This meant that the trainer had lost 2 of his pokemon to defeat Tobias's Darkrai while his Skarmory was still standing allthough it looked tired and weak if the noticeable injuries were anything to go by.

"Your strong but don't think just because you were able to KO my Darkrai that its over. I still have 5 more pokemon just as strong if not stronger." Tobias announced as he prepared to send out his second legendary pokemon as he looked to the trainer one more time.

_"Keep calm dood. You got him where you want him. Just stick with the plan and you will beat him."_ Tobias's opponent thought to himself nervous before he suddenly smirked and was calm again if not cocky if the smirk on his face was anything to go by, "Skar return." The trainer announced returning his Skarmory to its Ultraball.

"Who is that guy?" Ash asked curious as he looked at the young man who had to be at least 2 or so years older than him.

"I have no ideal." Barry announced stumped.

"I think I do." Paul answered frowning recognising the trainer.

"You know who he is?" Dawn asked curious holding Piplup in her arms who was probably curious if the look he was giving Paul meant anything.

"Yeah. My brother lost to him a couple years back in the Evergrande Conferance Semi-Finals. The guy ended up losing though in the finals to someone because of type advantage." Paul explained as he looked at the trainer who was waiting for Tobias to call out his next pokemon.

"Who is he?" Brock asked.

"Shin-something I think. THAT GUY HAS ANOTHER LEGENDARY POKEMON!" Paul yelled with a 'WTF' look on his face as everyone soon focused back on the battle, and also got 'WTF' looks as well including Pikachu, and Piplup. The second of the empty slots on the screen for Tobias's pokemon was soon replaced with the image of Latios.

The trainer frowned for a second muttering under his breath something along the lines of, 'I knew it. I hate it, when I'm right.' before pulling out a Greatball.

"Ascend Santa!" The trainer announced before he released his second pokemon.

"Deli!" The Delibird identified as Santa said announcing his arrival smirking in a similar cocky way of its trainer towards Latios who glared in response. Like before on the screen, the fourth empty slot soon replaced itself with the image of Santa.

"Ladies first, Tobias." The trainer told Tobias who growled annoyed for a second before regaining his composure.

"Giga Impact." Tobias stated simply curious to see what move the trainer would have his 'Santa' use as Latios charged forward and was enveloped in a large purple swirling sphere of energy.

"Future Sight and dodge." The trainer ordered in a casual tone as if ordering a drink at a late or something like that as Santa's eyes glowed red for a second before he dodged the Giga Impact covered Latios.

"That is one agile Delibird." Brock announced as everyone nodded.

"It has been trained well." Paul muttered.

"SANTA'S A HE YOU PRICK! DON'T CALL HIM AN IT!" The trainer yelled anoyed having somehow heard what Paul said earning a sweatdrop from everyone. "Use Water Pulse now!" The trainer ordered quickly returning his attention to the battle.

"Deli!" Santa called before releasing a glowing blue disc of water that condensed into a sphere of water and flew towards Latios. The Water Pulse hit home moments before Latios had finished recharging doing moderate damage while sadly not being able to inflict confuse status effect on Latios.

"Correction: He has been trained well." Paul spoke rephrasing his earlier statement blinking.

"This guy is eccentric that's for sure. Right Ash?" Dawn asked Ash who was focusing on the battle along with Pikachu.

"What's with you Ash?" Barry asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just something about that guy feels weird." Ash answered watching the battle intently.

"Light Screen Latios!" Tobias ordered preparing Latios for what was about to come next.

"Latios." Latios muttered before becoming surrounded in a golden cube of energy.

"Merry Christmas!" The trainer yelled as Santa used pulled out a present from his sack and launched the gift at Latios who braced himself for the worst, and was shocked when his wounds from Water Pulse healed.

"Aw crap!" The trainer muttered facepalming, "Every time that happens. Stupid season of giving." The trainer continued pouting like a child giving him odd stares from the audience, and Tobias.

"Latios use Luster Pur-" Before Tobias could finish his command Future Sight took affect and Latios was struck from behind by a bolt of psychokinetic energy surprising him. "WHAT!"

"Santa focus an Ice Beam on Latios's wing and arms!" The trainer quickly ordered as Santa shot out thin glowing white beams of energy and froze the Latios's arms and wings dealing heavy damage to Latios.

"Lati!" Latios screeched in pain from the ice.

"Latios!" Tobias called out worried for his pokemon.

_"All right now I've limited it's movement for a bit." _The trainer thought to himself before speaking again, "Quick use Water Pulse then follow with another Ice Beam!"

"Delibird!" Santa announced as he sent the Water Pulse towards Latios whose speed and manueverability was hindered due to the ice and this time it did inflict confusion on Latios.

"Deli!" Santa continued with focusing the Ice Beam this time on the lower part of Latios's neck.

_"Dammit! At this rate Latios will be downed. No matter how well I trained him, no Dragon type likes Ice type attacks." _Tobias thought formulating a plan of conterattack. "Latios use Recover!"

Latios quickly shook its head snapping out of confusion and breaking some of the ice and started glowing a soft white glow as it's injuries, and the last of the ice on its wings broke off.

"Damn time to switch. If Latios lands even one hit, Santa will be out like a light. Santa use Future Siight." The trainer ordered as Santa used Future Sight again.

"Quick Latios use Giga Impact." Tobias ordered knowing the trainer was planning a retreat.

"Return Santa!" The trainer called out returning Santa to his Greatball just in time to avoid another Giga Impact.

"Ascend Skar!" Shinryu announced as he brought his Skarmory, Skar back into the battle.

If one could take notice they would see that Skar was still recovering from his last battle with Darkrai.

"Skar use Night Slash!" The trainer ordered quickly but it was to late as right when Skar was about to release the black energy from his wings-

"Light Screen!" Tobias ordered at the last second as Light Screen appeared and blocked the Night Slash. "Now use Luster Purge!"

Latios said nothing as he glowed an intense blueish white light and released a large spehere of energy at Skar.

"Protect!" Shinryu yelled not a moment to soon as a dome of green energy saved the allready exhausted Skar from getting KOed.

"Now use Night Slash again!" The trainer ordered before Tobias had a chance to pull anything as Night Slash connected and dealt heavy damage to Latios and at a perfect time as Future Sight struck home at the same time doing damage on Latios from both sides who cried out in pain.

"Grr! Giga Impact now!" Tobias ordered getting annoyed with this battle that was dragging on.

The Giga Impact finally hit and sent Skar flying into a wall where it not for the trainer recalling his Skar.

"Skar is unable to battle. Trainer send your next pokemon out." The referee announced.

"You did good Skar. Thank you." The trainer muttered to Skar before turning, and glaring at Tobias. The image of Skar soon faded to black on the screen moments later.

"Ascend Santa." The trainer announced coldly as Santa returned to the battlefield after his short break.

"While Latios is recharging use Ice Beam!" The trainer ordered as Santa nailed Latios again with the ice beams making Latios scream in agony from the super effective attack.

"Latios finish this Luster Purge!" Tobias ordered growing tired with this trainer's resistance.

Latios flew towards Santa at mach speeds and right before he connected Shinryu whispered his last attack. A small explosion erupted from the collision when the smoke had settled Latios hovered over the KOed Santa panting heavily tired. Right before Tobias was about to recall Latios when a third Future Sight appeared, and dealt the final blow to Latios much to Tobias's displeasure.

"Both Santa and Latios are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next pokemon." The referee told the trainer, and Tobias. On the screen both the image of Latios, and Santa faded to black.

_"This is it. He is going to send out his 3rd and final legend. I have waited so many years for this moment. If I can overcome Tobias's next pokemon then nothing else will matter." _The trainer thought to himself suddenly feeling a little bit nervous before shrugging it off and releasing his next pokemon from it's Greatball. "Ascend Barryl." The trainer announced as a Salamance emerged onto the field.

"Sala!" Barryl called out as she glared at Tobias for reasons unknown seeing a flash of recognition go through the trainers eyes for a second. The 5th empty slot soon lit up with the image of Barryl.

"It has been a few years since I used this pokemon in battle, but it looks like I have no choice. Prepare yourself to face despair. Go Zapdos!" Tobias announced as he released his 3rd and most powerful of all of his legendary pokemon.

"Zapdos!" Zapdos called out as storm clouds soon gathered in the sky above the arena, and the sound of thunder rumbling was also heard.

"I don't believe it. He has 3 legendary pokemon!" Barry yelled out surprised as much as everyone else but the trainer facing Tobias was.

"I don't believe it either but it would seem so. What I wonder is why the trainer doesn't look surprised. It's as if he was expecting this." Brock said pointing out the calm, slightly nervous look on the trainer's face. The 3rd empty slot on the screen was replaced with the image of Zapdos went unnoticed as everyone was focusing on the battle that about to begin.

"Barryl use Iron Tail!" The trainer called out as Barryl followed her trainer's orders to a T and launched herself towards Zapdos as her tail glowed a metallic sheen towards the now airborne Zapdos.

"Zapdos, Thunder." Tobias ordered calmly as moments before Barryl got in range to hit Zapdos with her Iron Tail, a massive pillar of electricity came down and devoured Barryl as a powerful explosion went off, and enveloped the two pokemon. Moments later Zapdos emerged from the smoke unharmed and only a second later Barryl emerged from the smoke and plummeting to the ground allready unconcious.

Shinryu recalled Barryl just before she was about to hit the ground.

"Barryl is unable to battle. Shinryu send out your last pokemon." The referee told to the trainer now identified as Shinryu.

"Oh no." Dawn spoke in depressed tone.

"It's over for him." Paul said turning and leaving knowing how this battle is going to end.

"Even if this guy's next pokemon could defeat Zapdos. Tobias still has 3 more pokemon left." Barry pointed out sad following Paul.

"Hey guys, wait!" Ash called out to Barry and Paul noticing something odd with Shinryu.

"Shinryu call out your last pokemon now or you will be disqualified." The referee repeated to Shinryu who seemed to be trembling.

"Have you finally realised that you can't beat me? Is that why your shaking like a leaf now?" Tobias asked restraining the urge to laugh out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Surprisingly the laughter was coming from none other than Shinryu.

"I think he might have lost it." Brock muttered questioning the trainer's sanity.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Tobias snarled suppressing the increasing desire to shut this trainer up. How dare this trainer laugh in his face.

"Nothing. Just that this is ironic. I have wanted to battle you again for so many years just to beat you, but all I can think about is fighting the next kid." Shinryu answered restraining a few giggles.

"I mean seriously if it wasn't for the fact you were in this tournament, right now I would be in Kanto competing in the Indigo Conferance." Shinryu continued finally calming down from his laughter.

"I don't regret coming back here now that I think about it." Shinryu added suddenly becoming more somber and relaxed.

"What?" Tobias asked confused about many of the things Shinryu just said to him.

"Don't get me wrong. I hate it that I'm going to lose to you again, but I'm fine with losing if it means I get to see you have your butt handed to you on a silver platter in the next round." Shinryu finished before he started turning around and walking away.

"You mean that you..." Tobias trailed off deep in thought figuring out what Shinryu meant.

"Yo, Ketchum!" Shinryu called out looking directly at Ash.

"Yeah?" Ash replied confused and curious to what Shinryu wanted with him a complete stranger.

"Don't lose okay. You have seen all 3 of Tobias's legendary pokemon, so use what you learned here today from my defeat, and put it to good use in your victory." Shinryu told Ash before turning and walking away.

"Since Shinryu refuses to send out his last pokemon the winner of this match is Tobias, who will be going on the semi-finals to battle Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town from the Kanto Region. In 3 days the semi-finals of the Lily of the Valley Conferance will begin, I look forward to seeing you all here." The announcer declared to the audience who all began leaving a bit disappointed in how this match turned out.

"Well Ash good luck. Your going to need it." Paul said to Ash turning away leaving for real this time.

"Ash what are you going to do?" Dawn asked Ash concerned.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked Ash as welll concerned seeing his best friend deep in thought.

"Tobias." Ash finally whispered looking at the trainer of legends who was leaving the arena like Shinryu did earlier. "I will defeat you."

* * *

**LK9512: Done. Chapter one V3 is done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LK9512: Well here is chapter 2. It is kinda short, and I was suffering the block when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did then Ash would win a league tournament for once.**

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, outside of Green Stadium**

"Paul, wait!." Ash called out towards his rival who at the moment was leaving the Lily of the Valley Conferance.

Paul stopped having heard of what Ash said, he said nothing to Ash but stood there facing the sunset. For a few moments nothing was said until Paul finally spoke, "I guess Infernape isn't as weak as I thought he was, you've done a good job of raising him. Maybe your way of training your Pokemon does yeild better results than mine."

"Paul?" Ash said to Paul a bit confused about how out of character Paul is being.

Suddenly Paul turned and faced Ash with a very serious look on his face staring into Ash's eyes, "I'm going back to Snowpoint City to challenge Brandon again. This time I'm going to try things your way but..." Paul trailed off as he stared at something for a moment deep in thought.

"But what?" Ash asked curious about what else Paul had to say.

"But I'm staying here to see if you can keep your promise and defeat Tobias." Paul told Ash staring into his eyes once again surprising Ash that he had heard Ash make that promise.

"Paul I don't really know what to say." Ash told Paul nervous as he scratched the back of his head nervous.

"Don't lose. Ever. I want to be the one who defeats you." Paul told Ash before he walked past him and headed off to the Pokemon center to call it a day as the sun had set during their conversation.

"Paul..." Ash spoke calmly and quietly as Paul stopped.

"Yeah?"

"I won't lose Paul, I promise." Ash told Paul with honesty and determination in his voice, Paul said nothing but started walking off again hiding a smile on his face.

For a few moments all was quiet until a new voice broke the silence, "Ya know..." Someone said surprising, and scaring Ash because they were standing right behind him.

Ash spun around and saw the trainer who just a while ago had suffered a brutal defeat from Tobias, "Your Shinryu, right?" Ash asked him hesitant and a still a bit spooked from the strange young man suddenly appearing from out of nowhere.

"That's what my friends call me, and I wasn't finished. You shouldn't make promises that your not sure you can keep." Shinryu replied backing away from Ash to give him space as he raised his head and stared into the darkening sky as stars began to appear.

"So your saying I'm going to lose?" Ash asked glaring at Shinryu.

"It isn't like I don't think your an amazing trainer, it's just that from what I have heard it is usually at this point that you end up screwing up and losing, either that or you end up battling someone who is way to powerful for you to defeat with your current team." Shinryu answered not really noticing Ash glaring at him, or maybe he was ignoring the glare.

"Oh." Ash said as he stopped glaring at Shinryu and instead decided to think over what Shinryu said, "Your right when it was the Indigo Conferance I lost because I didn't earn Charizard's respect, when it was the Silver Conferance I lost because I didn't prepare myself for battling Harrison, when it was the Evergrande Conferance I lost to Tyson because I didn't take things seriously. In truth I act like I'm the greatest trainer but I'm just a kid, I doubt that I..." Ash was cut off as Shinryu slapped Ash glaring at him.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Ash yelled at the violent and strange trainer glaring at him in return.

"Don't talk like that, you can beat yourself up for being an idiot in the past when you lose to someone else, who ISN'T competing in this tournament." Shinryu explained to Ash putting emphasis on ISN'T with what may have been a serious look on his face that looked like it didn't belonged there.

"So what do you think I should do now? Try to find, and catch some legendary Pokemon at the last second, and hope it will be able to clean sweep all of Tobias's pokemon?" Ash asked him getting frustrated all of a sudden.

"No." Shinryu answered simply.

"Okay, then what?" Ash asked growing more frustrated.

"Train like a loonatic as if your going to fight a puppet king with a Legendary Dragon, that is planning to separate people and pokemon if you don't beat them." Shinryu replied with that serious look on his face.

"What?" Ash asked befuddled.

"It's what I did before I competed in the Unova league." Shinryu explained with a shrug further confusing Ash.

"Unova?" Ash asked again before ducking as Shinryu swung out and tried to slug him again.

"QUIT TRYING TO KNOCK MY TEETH OUT!" Ash yelled quickly stepping away from Shinryu.

"QUIT ASKING DUMB QUESTIONS!" Shinryu yelled back stepping toward Ash with an amused look on his face.

Ash suddenly got quiet for a second before frowning, "Your just screwing with me aren't you?"

"Yep." Shinryu answered smiling like an idiot before turning and walking off all of a sudden.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked still frowning wondering why he seemed to care for what this strange trainer had to say.

"Heading back home to visit my looney toon of a mother." Shinryu told Ash turning to look him in the face beore walking off into the moonrise muttering about crazy mothers, and why you shouldn't give your kid a suicidal Voltorb for his birthday.

"Weird, but he might be right. I'm not sure how much last minute training can help me but if it can give me a chance then I'll do it. I might also want to rethink who I'm bringing into my battle against Tobias." Ash said to himself as he headed back to the Pokemon center.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Pokemon center**

Ash walked into the Pokemon center at a slow pace deep in thought, not paying attention to where he was going or if anyone was talking to him. So it wouldn't be that hard to believe Ash wouldn't be surprised when he was suddenly zapped into paying attention via Pikachu who like the rest of Ash's Pokemon who had battled Paul had just returned from getting healed by nurse Joy, "What was that for Pikachu?" Ash snapped at Pikachu glaring at his best friend/partner before turning to the person who more than likely was trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Ash I wanted to talk to you about something, but you were off in daydream land so I asked Pikachu to jolt you awake." Brock said to Ash in an apollogetic tone.

"It's okay Brock, what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked Brock shrugging off the electrocution from his partner/best friend.

"What do you plan to do about Tobias?" Brock told Ash with a questioning look on his face.

"To be honest. I think I'm going to rethink the team I'm going to use against Tobias, and do some serioustraining for my battle with Tobias." Ash answered Brock quickly.

"But Ash-" Brock was cut off as Ash spoke again in a serious voice, "I wasn't finished. I was also going to ask if you could help me train my Pokemon, help them learn a few new moves, and I wanted to ask if you could call Liza of Charicific Valley, and the Squirtle Squad officer Jenny if they could send Charizard, and Squirtle over here to help me battle Tobias." Ash finished looking at Brock who was shocked to see Ash so serious.

"Ash I'm surprised to hear something like that coming from you." Brock told Ash with a very surprised look on his face.

"Brock to be honest, if it weren't for something someone said to me I would probably be goofing off right now not even caring about what could be the toughest fight in my life. But now after everything I have been through, I can't afford to not take things seriously if I want to have any chance of beating Tobias." Ash explained to Brock who was shocked silent by Ash's sudden declaration as Pikachu took his place on Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his face into Ash's cheek in his usual gesture to display affection.

For a few minutes Brock was silently processing what Ash said before he broke out into a wide smile, and spoke in what sounded like a very proud tone of voice, "Ash I'm glad to hear this from you. You really are growing up, and becoming a great trainer."

"You shouldn't sound so surprised about it. I mean, to be honest I took some time to think things over as I was heading back here, and I've come to realise it is my fault that I've never won a league tournament before. I know now that might matter at the last second, but this is the closest I have ever gotten to winning a league tournament and I'm not going to blow my chance. I'm going to defeat Tobias, no matter what it takes. I owe it to all my pokemon who have worked so hard to help me get this far." Ash finished as he smiled fondly, and scratched Pikachu behind the ear earning a blissful squeal from his partner/ best friend thinking off all the blood, sweat, and tears his Pokemon have spent to get him this far.

"All right then Ash, tomorrow we get started on your training. I'll go call Liza, and Officer Jenny." Brock told Ash smiling proudly at the young trainer who had become like another brother to him takeing things serious as he went off to find a phone.

"I'm going to call professor Oak, and ask if he can send over an old friend of mine over to battle Tobias." Ash threw in quickly following Brock to find another phone as well.

"By the way Brock..." Ash suddenly said as he suddenly noticed the abscense of two friends of his, "Where is Dawn, and Barry?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Brock answered Ash's question with a question with a look on his face that said "Are you stupid?"

"7:30 PM?" Ash answered back unsure if that was the actual time.

"11:30 PM." Brock answered simply.

"HOW LONG WAS I OUT THERE WALKING!?" Ash yelled shocked drawing stares from the few people who were still out, and about and earning a facepalm from Pikachu.

"I honestly don't know." Brock answered again in the same way as before sweatdropping.

* * *

**Route 223, S.S. Anne **

"To think all it would take to change one's fate is a little bird whose wings were clipped. Now thanks to my interference, that kid's life will change. More than he or anyone could ever imagine." Shinryu mused to himself before he got back to what he was doing, blowing up a hole into the hull of the S.S Anne.

"I love explosions allmost as much as screwing things up. They're pretty like... an ex-wife when your really really drunk." Shinryu said to himself smirking as he took a moment to enjoy his handywork before, he ran off to get as far away as posible from this soon to be screaming metal deathtrap.

* * *

**LK9512: Done!**

**Shinryu: Thank you! I needed that.**

**Ash: What is wrong with you two?**

**LK9512, and Shinryu: Do you want that in numerical order, chronological order?**

**Paul: (Facepalm.) Your both idiots.**

**LK9512: I think me, and Shinryu established our idiocy the last chapter when I had Shinryu lose. I had to throw in the S.S Anne bashing to appease him or he would have blown up something that mattered to me. Now can I have my lucky 2$ bill back? (Frowns at Shinryu.)**

**Shinryu: Sure. :) (Gives me my lucky 2$ bill.)**

**Ash, and Paul: There's no such thing as 2$ bill. (Deadpanning.)**

**LK9512: Then what's this? (Holds up the 2$ bill which is really a 20$ bill that had the 0 blacked out.)**

**Ash: I'm getting out of here before I catch your stupid. (Leaves.)**

**Paul: What he said. (Follows Ash.)**

**Shinryu: See ya people next chappie in a few weeks probably. (Shrugs before following Ash, and Paul to annoy them more.)**


	3. Chapter 3

******LK9512: I know it has been a while and my excuse is that I got caught up playing the first four Assassin's Creed games. Now for our special guest to do the disclaimer we have... (Pauses for dramatic effect.) Keldeo.**

**Keldeo: Why am I here again?**

**LK9512: I felt like it. **

**Keldeo: If I had arms I would facepalm right about now.**

**LK9512: Can you do the disclaimer now please? I'm trying to make these Author's Notes shorter.**

**Keldeo: LK9512 doesn't own Pokemon, if he did I would have won in my fought against Kyurem in the Kyurem vs The Swords of Justice movie.**

**LK9512: I would have more than likely do my best to make that fight more epic if that was possible. (Shrugs.)**

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium**

"Welcome everyone to the first of the semi-final battles of the Lily of the Valley Conferance." The announcer called out loud earning a roar of cheers from the crowd, after 3 long days of waiting they finally get to see what will more than likely will be the most climatic battle in the tournament.

"First up we have the mysterious Tobias who has, up until his battle in the quarter finals with Shinryu Shuzen has dominated all of Sinnoh with his Darkrai. We can only wonder if he might be hiding a couple other legendary pokemon in his team." The announcer spoke aloud as Tobias entered the stadium arena with a serious look on his face, and took his position on the battlefield opposite of Ash who stood before him calm as well with Pikachu at Ash's side.

"Next up is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town who has proven time and time again that he can overcome any obstacle that can come his way. I can only wonder if Ash will have what it takes to defeat Tobias." The announcer said one last time before Tobias sent out his Darkrai.

Silence descended on the stadium as everyone waited anxiously for Ash to send out his first pokemon. After taking a moment to release a lump of air Ash had been holding in he raised his head, and stared Tobias and Darkrai down with a look of unwavering determination on his face.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." Ash called out as he sent out the Kanto-starter pokemon much to everyone's shock.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type starter announced as he stared up at the legendary dark type before him refusing to be intimidated.

"Why didn't he sent out Torterra, or Sceptile, or even Bayleef?" Dawn asked voicing the confusion her and those who don't know of what Bulbasaur can do in a battle against a legendary pokemon.

"Aside from Pikachu, Bulbasaur has been with Ash ever since he began his journey. Bulbasaur has the most experience out of all of Ash's pokemon, plus with the last minute training Bulbasaur went through, along with most of the pokemon Ash is going to use in this battle I'm pretty sure Bulbasaur will be able to hold his own against that Darkrai." Brock answered surprising Dawn, Barry, and Paul.

"Are you sure?" Barry asked uncertain that Bulbasaur can pull it off. A nod yes from Brock was his answer.

"Interesting." Paul muttered deep in thought as he watched Bulbasaur with a calculating gaze.

* * *

**Outside Red Stadium**

"I will have to remember to thank Shinryu for sticking to the plan." A young man said in a snobbish tone with an air of arrogance radiating off of him as he entered the stadium looking for a seat to watch the semi-finals begin. He looked very out of place here as many people who pased by him gave him some very odd looks.

The young man had ashy blonde hair that reached down to his neck. He was garbed in an expensive looking white blazer, white pants, and wore white shoes that probably cost a small fortune. The young man's skin was slightly pale, but not so pale that it would make one think there was something wrong. He didn't have a very muscular figure either.

In regards to his expensive clothing, the snobbish tone, and the arrogance coming off of him he seemed like he may have been what some people would refer to him as a 'Rich Boy'. It wasn't this that drew the odd looks from the other people he would pass by, it was his eyes. His very narrow sharp cat-like eyes that seemed to have a slightly otherworldly green glow to them, that seemed to make his very feminine looking face more intimidating than it shouldn't have been.

A silver chain necklace was dangling down from his neck that had a small round purple object attatched to the necklace that was barely peeking out from the young man's blazer.

"Now I get to enjoy seeing the product of my... Research." The young man finished before giggling in a chuckle that could irritate anyone if they had to hear it far too often, before he began walking at a much faster pace to make sure he wouldn't miss anything important not noticing that his self-musings had drawn the attention of a blonde woman in black clothes.

The blonde woman watched as the young man scurried off supressing a shiver as hidden beneath that arrogance was some sort of feeling that unsettled the blonde woman. After a moment went by the blonde woman walked off with her ice cream in hand deep in thought wondering if she should let someone else know what she has heard.

* * *

**Red Stadium**

So far the battle between Bulbasaur and Darkrai was at an impasse. Bulbasuar had managed to land a Leech Seed on Darkrai, but Darkrai retaliated by sending Bulbasuar flying with a Dark Pulse. Bulbasaur now had Darkrai held in place with his Vine Whip binding him in place.

'Think Ash think. A normal Solarbeam won't be enough to bring Darkrai down but if I- That's it!' Ash mentally yelled as he snapped his fingers as a smile grew on his face coming up with a new strategy and promising to facepalm later for how obvious this was.

"Darkrai use Dark Vo-" Tobias was cut off as Ash hastily called out an unexpected command.

"Sunny Day, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur responded as his bulb started glowing a soft glow before firing a glowing yellow orb out of it that fly up into the sky and dispersed as the cloudy sky broke apart and revealed the sun's harsh bright glow.

"Oh no. Darkrai get out of there now!" Tobias called out realising what Ash was up to a second to late.

"Bulbasaur use Synthesis!" Ash ordered as Bulbasaur complied as he was engulfed in a soft glow soaking in the sun's rays.

"What the he-" Tobias muttered confused.

"Solarbeam!" Ash announced as Bulbasaur suddenly fired an intense beam of solar power that was much stronger and brighter than a normal Solarbeam.

The Solarbeam hit home as Darkrai was engulfed in an cloud of smoke, from the explosion when the Solarbeam had made contact.

"Poison Sting now, while he is recovering from Solarbeam!" Ash yelled out as Bulbasaur obeyed his trainers command once again and released thin glowing needles of energy from his bulb that pierced the smoke and seemed to make contact if the grunt of pain that followed was anything to go by.

When the cloud of smoke had finally cleared Darkrai was revealed with a few scratches, bruises and was radiating an unhealthy purple aura. Darkrai grunted again in pain.

"Dammit Darkrai's been poisoned." Tobias snarled not liking this at all as the green vines that was wrapped around Darkrai glowed green for a moment and released small spores of energy that flowed into Bulbasaur.

'Not good at all. With both Leech Seed taking effect, along with that Poison Darkrai will get KOed any moment now. Not to mention that Sunny day, Synthesis, Solarbeam combo guarantee's that Bulbasaur can fire stronger Solarbeams without worrying about having to waste time charging. Maybe I should pull Darkrai out for now, but first.' Tobias thought to himself still noticing that Bulbasaur was still holding Darkrai in place with his vines.

"Darkrai use Dark Void now!" Tobias ordered as Darkrai nodded and managed to wrestle his arms out and released the black helix of energy at Bulbasaur who quickly tried to dodge as Ash had ordered him to but wasn't fast enough.

When the small cloud of smoke settled Bulbasaur was on the ground snoring away in a peaceful sleep.

"Oh no! Bulbasuar retur-" Before Ash could recall Bulbasaur, Tobias ordered his next attack.

"Darkrai activate your End Dreams ability!" Tobias called as Darkrai nodded his head in response and suddenly glowed a dark black aura as Bulbasaur glowed the same aura as well. All attention was to the battlefield as the two black auras connected via a thin black stream of energy.

"What's going on?" Barry asked scared and worried as he noticed that Bulbasaur was writhing in pain in his sleep as Darkrai's injuries save the Leech Seed, and poisoned status condition were disappearing.

"End Dreams is Darkrai's special ability. If the other pokemon is a asleep, Darkrai can sap that pokemon of their health with End Dreams." Brock answered.

"So it is basicly just like Dream Eater?" Paul asked confused since in an earlier match in the tournament he had seen Darkrai use Dream Eater.

"Yes." Brock answered again as he saw both Ash and Tobias recall their pokemon.

"That is an interesting strategy you used. first you used Leech Seed on Darkrai to slowly drain him of his energy, then you had Bulbasaur use Vine Whip to stop Darkrai from interrupting your next combo attack, Thirdly Bulbasaur used Sunny Day, and Synthesis to reduce the charge time and strenthen the following Solarbeam, finally you used Poison Sting to inflict Poison on Darkrai to further weaken him. If I may ask where you intending to switch Bulbasaur out with one of your other grass types so they can deliver the final blow, or where you intending to use only Bulbasaur to defeat my Darkrai?" Tobias asked Ash with a curious look on his face allready planning on using a variation of that strategy in a future battle with one of his other Pokemon.

"Yeah to be honest I'm kinda wondering why no one else thought to use Synthesis with Solarbeam, and Sunny Day. It healed Bulbasaur from that Dark Pulse attack, and gathered more solar energy at a faster rate so in my opinoin it is a pretty good strategy." Ash replied shocking those people who knew him for how well thought out that sounded along with earning a facepalm from Paul for not thinking of having his Torterra learn those techniques first.

"To be honest Bulbasaur had learned Poison Sting, and Sunny Day back when he was training at professor Oak's lab. I had Torterra teach Bulbasaur Synthesis as a back-up plan in case we couldn't hit your Darkrai with Leech Seed. I litterally came up with that Sunny Day, Synthesis, Solarbeam combo right on the spot. I was kinda hoping that would have been enough to bring your Darkrai down, but your Darkrai is a lot stronger than I thought he would be." Ash finished as he prepared to send out his next pokemon.

Tobias smirked in response as he reached for his second pokemon as well, "If you thought that Darkrai was powerful, wait till you see the rest of my pokemon."

Ash smile left him as he understood what Tobias was implying instantly, and no sooner did he realise this did Tobias send out his second pokemon.

A salamance took Darkrai's place, but this Salamance was different from the norm as it's skin tone wasn't the usual blue and red. This Salamance's skin was green and what looked to be a shade of brownish orange, "If I wasn't a bit freaked you have a shiny version of a psuedo legendary pokemon, I would be a bit more relieved that you don't have a full team of legendaries." Ash told Tobias surpressing a shiver at the glare Tobias's Salamance was giving him and Pikachu.

"I choose you, Glalie!" Ash announced as he called out the ice type he had planned on using against Tobias's Latios, along with 2 other members of his team.

"Glalie!" Glalie called out as he glared back at the Shiny Salamance suppressing the shiver he had from Salamance's far more menacing glare.

"Just because your Glalie may have the advantage don't count on this being an easy win. My Salamance's Intimidate has allready taken effect." Tobias told Ash suddenly feeling the slight bit of doubt he had for winning this battle vanish.

"Glalie return!" Ash said aloud surprising everyone as his ice type reluctantly returned to his pokeball.

"What is he doing?" Dawn asked confused by Ash's actions.

"Did he rethink his strategy or was this part of the plan?" Barry asked befuddled as well.

"I don't think Ash has a plan." Paul muttered frowning for a moment before shrugging it off.

"I choose you, Gabite." Ash said in a more calm voice as the dual dragon/ground type took to the battlefield.

"Brock, when did Gible evol-" Dawn asked but was quickly answered by Brock.

"Gible evolved during our training just last night actually." Brock answered as he gazed intently on the battle wondering what Tobias's next move will be.

'What is he up to? He knows Gabite has the disadvantage with being a Ground-type, along with being a Dragon-type, or did he anticipate this?' Tobias thought to himself before quickly shaking his head and muttering, "There is no way he could have predicted I would have a Salamance, the last time I used him was 5 years ago."

"You scared Tobias?" Ash asked Tobias smirking seeing Tobias was confused over his unorthdox actions, to be honest not even Ash was sure what he was doing at this point.

"No, I'm just... Excited." Tobias replied smirking back.

"Good, Gabite use Sandstorm!" Ash yelled out as Gabite raised his his arms up into the sky as if he was praying for something. As if in response a large twister of dust, and sand exploded out from nowhere and enveloped the battlefield blocking anyone's view of what was going on. Salamance shot out of the Sandstorm in an instant, and started scanning the Sandstorm looking for the other dragon type, only to widen his eyes in surpise as he couldn't see Gabite at all through the Sandstorm.

'Not good, we don't have any ideal where that Gabite is, but they know exactly where we are. Plus with Draco Meteor, that kid can attack from wherever he wants to in there, and not worry about Gabite giving away his location thanks to it's Sand Rush ability.' Tobias thought studying the Sandstorm for any sign of the Gabite, thinking back to all the knowledge he had on the evolution family of Gible, Gabite, and Garchomp.

For a moment nothing happened until Tobias suddenly had an ideal that might work, "Salamance fly into the center of the Sandstorm, please work..." Tobias muttered the last part to himself.

Salamance not questioning his trainers orders flew into the eye of the Sandstorm and disappeared from view.

"Gotchya!" Ash screamed out in joy pumping his fist in the air, "Gabite now!"

Sadly due to the Sandstorm no one knew what happened but Salamance was suddenly sent flying out of the Sandstorm reeling in pain as suddenly 7 orange comets of energy shot out of the Sandstorm and exploded against Salamance. Suddenly Gabite shot out of the Sandstorm at speeds that rivaled a Garchomp, leaving behind white streaks of energy behind as its fist glowed white. Gabite reached Salamance before he could recover, and slugged him hard in the jaw and followed up by body slamming into Salamance one last time before quickly retreating back into the Sandstorm.

Tobias jaw quickly met the outer most layer of the Earth's crust along with everyone else's jaw, "What the hell just happened?"

"Gabite return." Ash spoke calmly recalling Gabite to his pokeball and releasing another pokemon into the Sandstorm. This time though an outline could be made out in the Sandstorm but sadly Tobias, and Salamance couldn't tell what it was.

"I will not be outsmarted by a kid." Tobias growled before yelling, "Salamance use Stone Edge!"

"Icy Wind." Ash spoke in quiet tone keeping calm.

A small gust of cold air shot out of the Sandstorm at fast speeds and passed right by the flying stones that disappeared into the Sandstorm. A grunt of pain was heard from the Sandstorm, and was soon drowned out by Salamance's cry of agony from the ice type attack.

"It's Glalie, Salamance! Use Brick Break!" Tobias ordered as Salamance quickly charged into the Sandstorm straight towards the mystery pokemon with it's front claw curled up into a fist.

"Iron Defense." Ash said not worried at all. A loud metallic clang rang out as the Sandstorm slowly began to dissipate but not before Ash called out his next attack, "Hydropump!"

A powerful concentrated pillar of water met Salamance head on and sent him flying straight into a wall. Salamance slumped down to the ground allready unconcious, but Tobias didn't care as he focused on the pokemon that's details where slowly becoming more clear. Tobias widened his eyes, and groaned annoyed having lost to that pokemon of all the pokemon Ash had, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Squirtle!" Ash's Squirtle called pumping his chest in pride enjoying his victory as he gave the crowd a two fingered peace sign.

"How could Squirtle have seen through the Sandstorm to hit Salamance dire-" Paul was cut off as he noticed what Squirtle was wearing, "You have got to be kidding me, sunglasses!?"

"I'm gonna fine Ash for being this sneaky!" Barry yelled out shaking in a mix of anger, shock, and excitement.

"Come on, Tobias is that all you got?" Ash told Tobias trying to goad him into losing his cool.

"I'm going to make you regret saying that. Time for you to face one of my most powerful pokemon, say hello to my first pokemon. Go Tyranitar!" Tobias roared out as the mighty dark and rock type took to the battlefield and overshadowed Tobias's own roar with it's own. Ash couldn't help but also take note of the fact that this Tyranitar was larger than the normal Tyranitar, and it's armor was a lighter shade of brown that matched the ground quite well.

"Let's go." Tobias announced as a twisted smile appearedon his face seeing the terrified look on Ash's face at one of his most powerful pokemon as Tyranitar's Sand Stream ability activated creating a much larger, more thick, and powerful Sandstorm than Gabite's Sandstorm.

* * *

**That's a wrap. :)**

**Now I need to get off now before my mom kills me.**

**Kiryu: She just might kill you. (Chuckles girlishly.)**

**Maybe I shouldn't have based you on Joshua. (Shudders at Kiryu's creepy smirk.) By the way I have read a lot of Ash gets betrayed by his friends fics and I might do my own in the future. But don't worry I'm going to try to make sure it is cliche free, Ash's covername won't be Satoshi, or Red, or Nightshroud, it will be an anagram.**

**Kiryu: I would also like to ask the readers of their opinion of me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**LK9512: Sorry this chappie was delayed my dear readers. I was busy hiding under my bed yesterday. **

**Kiryu: Just do the disclaimer. :(**

**LK9512: Fine. I don't own pokemon. If I did, then I would have Cameron formerly known as Kotetsu thrown off a cliff. **

**Kiryu: For those of you who don't know who Cameron is then he is the guy Ash loses to in the Unova Higaki Conferance quarter finals in the anime. **

**LK9512: But don't worry, I intend for that derpe-dex holder to be put in his place in my fic. **

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium.**

Just moments ago Tobias had called out his starter pokemon, a Shiny Tyranitar and now thanks to it's special ability Sand Stream the entire field, and now much of the stadium was covered in a very powerful Sandstorm. Ash swallowed hard, and recalled Squirtle. thinking about wether or not to use his last pokemon.

After a few seconds that felt like a few minutes Ash sent out his next pokemon, "Go."

"Tyranitar! Your in charge for this battle!" Tobias called out as he crossed his arms under his chest and closed his eyes. There was no way of knowing if Tyranitar had heard what Tobias said through the roaring Sandstorm.

"You got this!" Ash yelled through the sandstorm hoping his pokemon heard him. A barely audiable grunt is his response.

"So let me see if I got this right. They are letting their pokemon do whatever they want?" Barry asked confused.

"Pretty much." Brock answered as Dawn was trying, and failing to keep sand from getting in her hair.

"Isn't that against the rules?" Barry asked pulling out some googles from out of nowhere.

"To be honest I'm not sure." Brock answered back again.

"Plech! Sand in my mouth!" Dawn exclaimed only to realise she was getting more sand in her mouth seconds later.

* * *

**Within the Sandstorm.**

_'I won't let you down Ash.' _Gabite thought to himself as he scanned through the Sandstorm. His eyes landed on a large figure approaching him, _'There he is. I don't think he has seen me.'_

Without speaking a word Gabite dove into the ground barely making a sound. Sadly that was enough to get Tyranitar's attention. Tyranitar ran to where he heard the sound, and stopped when all he found was a hole in the ground.

Tyranitar closed his eyes, and began listening, waiting for his opponent to emerge from the ground and attack.

_'Gotcha.' _Gabite thought smirking as he emerged from the ground a few feet away, and lunged at Tyranitar from behind with his glowing white claw signaling he was using Brick Break. Sadly Tyranitar retaliated before Gabite could get the chance, and bit down on Gabite's arm with glowing white, icy cold fangs bared.

Gabite howled in pain but sadly his cry of pain was not heard through the Sandstorm. biting back the pain Gabite continued his earlier attack and slugged Tyranitar hard in the face with Brick Break. Tyranitar still wouldn't release Gabite so Gabitew continued to repeatedly punch Tyranitar in the face with Brick Break hoping it would either KO the Dark/Rock-type or at least get him to release Gabite.

This went on for several minutes as slowly but surely the Ice Fang was slowly winning in sapping Gabite of his strength, _'Damnit! Think Gabite! What would Ash do in a situation like thi- That's it!'_

Gabite started charging up a Draco Meteor smirking at Tyranitar who widened his eyes realising what Gabite was up to. Seconds later Tyranitar released Gabite at last, and swing out a glowing white claw at Gabite who leaped back a few feet, and released a more concentrated version of Draco Meteor that was just one large boulder sized glowing orange sphere of dragon energy.

A powerful explosion followed roaring out barely breaking out of the Sandstorm. A few moments later the smoke began to clear within the Sandstorm as Gabite opened his, and lowered his arms as the soft yellow glow of Endure left him.

_'Maybe that Endure wasn't necessary.' _Gabite thought checking himself out seeing he had only a few nicks, and cuts, but soon noticed the fact his arm was encased in a thin sheet of ice. Gabite quickly freed his arm using a Brick Break on the ice.

_'Much better. Now where are you?' _Gabite thought again as he searched the Sandstorm looking for Tyranitar, _'I know he is still concious or else this Sandstorm would have dissipated by now.'_

Gabite's eyes landed on a glowing purple, and black silhoutte that had to be Tyranitar using a move. Before Gabite could dive into the ground to escape a purple, and black shockwave shot out and struck him. This time Gabite howled out in pain as his senses became flooded in agony, _"What the hell is this!"_

_"You like that? That one is my Spite-Dark Pulse combo attack."_ Tyranitar explained to Gabite emerging from the Sandstorn beat up, and sporting some dents in his armpr here, and there. There were quite a few dents in his head, and arms probably from the Brick Breaks, and having to defend himself from the Draco Meteor.

_"Ready for round 2?" _Tyranitar asked smirking.

_"No. I'm out!" _Gabite replied as he dove into the ground, and retreated back to Ash.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium.**

Gabite emerged moments later in front of Ash and quickly tapped his pokeball on the button with his claw sparing a brief glance before disappearing into the red light.

"I'm guessing the battle didn't go well." Ash stated glancing at Gabite's pokeball before he reached for another one deep in thought, _'This Sandstorm needs to go. Maybe if I can close those 'ports' Tyranitar has where the sand seem to be coming from. It's up to you to get the job done pal.' _

"Glalie I choose you!" Ash called out aloud as he released his next pokemon out in front of him.

"Glalie! Gla?" Glalie asked confused seeing the Sandstorm in front of him. Glalie turned and gave Ash a questioning look.

"Glalie there is a Tyranitar in there. It is very strong, and it created this Sandstorm. I need you to go into this Sandstorm and seal it's ports up with your Ice-type attacks. I should warn you that he is a Rock, and Dark-type, but he should be weakened from fighting Gabite. I'm counting on you okay?" Ash asked Glalie after explaining the situation.

"Glalie!" Glalie nodded back at Ash before turning, and heading into the Sandstorm slowly uncertain if he could bring down such a powerful opponent.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out to Glalie. Glalie turned to Pikachu with what looked like a shocked look on his face before smirking, and nodding again before heading back into the Sandstorm.

"What did you say to him Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu curious.

"Pika. Pika pi." Pikachu replied, Ash nodded his head understanding that it was probably words of encouragement for Glalie.

* * *

**Back in the Sandstorm.**

_'Why wasn't I born a female?' _Glalie thought to himself getting depressed, _'This would be so much easier if I was a part Ghost-type. Maybe I should ask Arceus why he didn't make Glalie's part Dark-type. That would probably help me out right now, right?' _

_'You can do it Glalie. We believe in you.' _Glalie rolled his eyes at that comment, _'Your not the one battling you rotten little mou- There he is, man is he huge. What is Ash thinking having me go against that. I was trained to fight this Tobias guy's Latios not an oversized shiny Tyranitar.'_

Glalie stopped a few feet in front of Tyranitar who quickly turned around to look the Ice-type in the eyes, _"Ready to get crushed?" _Tyranitar asked his eyes gleaming in joy looking forward to what was about to happen.

_"Not really." _Glalie replied feeling the opposite of what Tyranitar was feeling as he looked Tyranitar over with an inquisitive look, _'There is 6 'ports' in all. I just have to seal them up with a strong Ice-type attack. Man I wished I had kept Ice Beam.'_

_"Weird." _Tyranitar said aloud confused by Glalie's behavior before shrugging it off as he prepared to start using Chip Away, _"Let's go!"_

_"Let's not, and say we did." _Glalie replied as he started disappeared in a blur as soon many other Glalie's surrounded Tyranitar on all sides all preparing to charge up a brown sphere of energy in his mouth. Tyranitar undaunted by the Double Team started swinging out, and destroyed the many after images of Glalie looking for the real one as he was building up more, and more power from the repeated use of Chip Away.

The real Glalie was safe up in the air above Tyranitar as he finished charging his Weather Ball attack, _'Thank you mother for being a Vanniluxe, and leaving this behind for me.' _

Glalie fired the Weather Ball at Tyranitar who turned just in time to recieve a Weather Ball to the face. A explosion followed as eventually the smoke cleared to reveal a pissed off expression on Tyranitar's face, _"Not funny."_

_"I'm not laughing." _Glalie shot back deadpanning before he fired a small ominous glowing purple sphere at Tyranitar who didn't have enough time to deflect it.

_"I really hate Shadow Ball." _Tyranitar growled annoyed before he started glowing a similar purple, and black aura like before.

_"Then this is going to really piss you off." _Glalie told Tyranitar as he began to inhale, the temperature near him began to drop.

_"What are you doi-" _Before Tyranitar could finish Glalie unleashed a breath of freezing cold air at Tyranitar.

As the cold breath of air reached Tyranitar he felt nothing for a second, _"Ha! That didn't even hurt at all!__ My turn you little piece of shi- COLD!" _

Tyranitar's focus broke, and the purple, and black aura surrounding him dissipated as he was to busy reeling in pain from the Frost Breath.

Glalie quickly flew behind Tyranitar, and fired another Frost Breath directly at the 2 ports on his back.

Soon the 'ports' froze over in a thin sheet of ice, _"Stop that!"_ Tyranitar yelled in anger swinging out, and trying to hit Glalie with Chip Away only for Glalie to float back a few inches before blurring into another Double Team.

_'3 down, 3 to go.' _Glalie thought to himself as he had put some distance while Tyranitar was dealing with his after images taking note that one of the 'ports' on his front had frozen over as well from the first Frost Breath.

_'I should mix things up a bit so he doesn't figure out what I'm up to.' _Glalie thought before firing another Rock-type version of Weather Ball at Tyranitar who dodged it in just in time.

_"I'll crush you!" _Tyranitar roared as he started charging towards Glalie ignoring the pain from the Ice-type's Frost Breath.

Glalie quickly flew up higher into the air to avoid the enraged Dark/Rock-types wild swings, and replied with another Shadow Ball to the face.

_"Moron." _Glalie muttered as he released another Frost Breath managing to freeze 2 more 'ports', but before he could get away Tyranitar grabbed Glalie, and flung him into the ground. Hard.

What followed was an onslaught of Chip Away's as Tyranitar let out all the anger he had towards the Ice-type that thought he could defeat him still igoring the pain from the 3rd Frost Breath, and not noticing that the Sandstorm was weakening, and dissipating.

Eventually Tyranitar let up, and Glalie took that chance to escape thanks to Double Team, _"That's it I'm out!" _Glalie announced as he flew off back to Ash like Gabite did before.

_"Coward!" _Tyranitar roared as he calmed at last panting in exhaustion, _'This just isn't my day is it?' _Tyranitar thought to himself as he looked up into the sky, and widened his eyes in realization.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium.**

"Thank Arceus this Sandstorm is letting up, right Brock?" Dawn asked.

"Yep." Brock answered focusing more on the battle as the Sandstorm was indeed weakening.

"Look's like Ash's plan is working." Paul announced confusing Dawn, and Barry.

"What plan?" Barry asked pocketing his goggles.

"The Sandstorm is weakening." Brock told them pointing out the fact he could now make out a large shape in the Sandstorm.

"Thank you Glalie." Ash told the Ice-type as he sent out Squirtle again.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle announced as he donned his sunglasses, and prepared to enter the new Sandstorm, but was stopped by Pikachu.

"Squirtle before you go in there you should know that there is a Tyranitar. Glalie, and Gabite have managed to soften Tyranitar up. It's up to you to either finish him or freeze the last of his 'ports'." Ash told to Squirtle completely serious.

"Squirtle, squirt." Squirtle replied saluting Ash before turning, and charging into the Sandstorm once more.

* * *

**Inside the Sandstorm.**

Squirtle stopped about a couple feet away from Tyranitar who was busy trying to use Chip Away on himself?

_'What the heck is he doing?' _Squirtle asked himself confused until he noticed the ice covering his 'ports'.

_"Arceus damn, stubby arms!" _Tyranitar muttered under his breath in a frantic tone having caught onto what that Glalie was up to the whole time during their battle as he tried to break the ice. **(Pun intended.)**

Squirtle shrugged before he released an Icy Wind to get Tyranitar's attention. It did the trick as Tyranitar shivered, froze in realization as his last 'port' froze, then growled before turning, and glaring at Squirtle.

_"What do you want amphibian?"_ Tyranitar asked suppressing a hiss.

_"I'm a reptile." _Squirtle replied deadpanning.

_"Whatever." _Tyranitar shot back before charging at Squirtle Ice Fangs bared. **(No pun intended this time.)**

Squirtle quickly withdrew into his shell as it took on a metallic sheen, moments before Tyranitar bit down on Squirtle's shell before launching the Water-type into the air.

Before gravity could take effect Squirtle propelled himself into the air by firing a Hydro Pump at Tyranitar, and following up with another Frost Breath that froze the large puddle around Tyranitar effectively holding him in place, _"Dammit!"_

For a moment Squirtle had escaped the Sandstorm before getting pulled back in with gravity, _"What comes up, must come down!" _Squirtle declared as he spun into a Rapid Spin.

Sadly before Squirtle could get the chance to bring Tyranitar down once, and for all Tyranitar released his Spite-Dark Pulse combo. The purple, and black shockwave sent Squirtle flying straight into the arena wall.

The Sandstorm had finally passed but everyone was focused on the indention in the arena wall where Squirtle was in, his condition being clouded by the smoke waiting to see if he was still standing. Eventually the smoke had cleared, and revealed Squirtle unconcious.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Tyranitar is the winner! Ash Ketchum send out your next pokemon!" The referee announced glancing at Ash.

"Squirtle return!" Ash called as the Water-type returned to his pokeball whispering words of thanks to the Water type before looking at Tobias's Tyranitar, and it's trainer who had opened his eyes, and was pondering over recalling the Dark/Rock-type.

"Pikachu you ready to end this?" Ash asked his partner/best friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as his cheeks sparked.

"All right. Pikachu I choose you!" Ash announced as Pikachu charged onto the battlefield.

"Tyranitar retur-" Before Tobias could finish Ash ordered his next attack.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle then Iron Tail!" Ash announced.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied as he started running full speed towards Tyranitar becoming enshrouded in electricity as the electricity changed from yellow to blue, and then started flowing into his tail that took on a metalic sheen. The sight that followed was that of Pikachu with a shining silver lightning bolt tail radiating electricity, and power froze Tobias, the audience, and Tyranitar in place.

Time slowed down as Pikachu sprinted towards Tyranitar, and leapt into the air. Tyranitar snapped out of his revelrie, and glared up at Pikachu as he lunged forward in an attempt to stop the Electric-type's attack. But it was just an attempt as Pikachu Volt Tackle boosted Iron Tail struck home.

KABOOM!

A massive explosion enveloped the arena as smoke soon took it's place Tyranitar emerged from the smoke as it flew through the air into the arena wall. Tyranitar emerged from the crater in the wall panting heavily exhausted as his armor sported many cracks, and dents.

Tyranitar glared at Pikachu with what strength he had left before he grunted in pain, and fell to the ground. A silence decended on the stadium for a few moments as everyone stood shocked to see Tobias's starter pokemon had been defeated at last. The referee was the first to snap out of it.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Tobias send out your next pokemon!"

Ash beamed widely as Pikachu turned, and returned to his trainer's side to be enveloped in a bear hug.

"Way to go Pikachu! You were awesome!" Ash said to his partner/best friend who was happy to be praised for his victory.

Tobias bit his tooth growing more, and more annoyed with how he was getting his ass handed to him by a kid. Tobias lowered his head as his bangs shadowed his face as he threw out his next pokemon, "Go Garchomp."

"Gar." The garchomp announced in a bored tone as she glared at her trainer's opponent. The fact that this Garchomp was a Shiny version of the normal Grachomp was ignored due to the fact this Garchomp's skin tone was only a darker shade of purple than the norm. **(Seriously the Shiny version of Garchomp doesn't look that different than the normal version.)**

Ash kept calm as he put Pikachu back on the ground as he sent out his next pokemon, "Go Bulbasuar."

"Bulbasuar!" Bulbasuar announced ready for battle.

"Bulbasuar Sunny Day!" Ash announced as Bulbasuar complied firing the glowing yellow sphere of solar energy into the sky towards the sun. The sun shined brightly once again.

Tobias smirked in response, and said calmly, "Fire Fang!"

Garchomp disappeared in a blur, and reappeared right in front of Bulbasuar with a mouthful of flaming fangs, it was to late for Ash to recall the startled Grass-type as he watched the Dragon-type lunge forward, and sink her fangs into Bulbasuar. Bulbasuar's cry of pain fell on deaf ears as Garchomp flung Bulbasaur into the air.

"Sand Tomb!" Tobias roared smirking widely as Garchomp trapped Bulbasaur within a spinning vortex of the leftover sand from the Sandstorm Tyranitar summoned.

"Bulbasuar get out of there!" Ash called out helplessly as Garchomp leaped into the air at speeds that Bulbasuar would never be able to meet.

"Fire Fang again!" Tobias announced one last time, Garchomp didn't hesitate to deliver the final blow as Bulbasuar cried out in pain again.

Silence returned once again as Garchomp landed on the ground gracefully, and released Bulbasuar.

"Bulbasuar is unable to battle! Garchomp is the winner! Ash Ketchum send out your next pokemon!" The referee announced as Ash recovered from the shock that one of the pokemon that has been by his side for so long could be defeated so quickly, and brutally.

"Return." Ash muttered sadly as he whispered a hurried apollogy to the Grass-type.

"Learned your place yet kid?" Tobias asked in a sarcastic tone repressing the urge to laugh.

Ash said nothing as he glared coldly at Tobias, and his Garchomp before his face became devoid of emotion, "Go Glalie."

Glalie said nothing as he took to the battlefield once again not being affected by the intense sunlight at all.

"I was planning on using this attack against your Latios..." Ash spoke in a tone devoid of emotion as he lowered his head. In response Glalie started glowing a cool grey aura.

"What the fu-" Tobias whispered as he repressed the urge to shiver as the temperature started to drop very fast.

"But you have left me no choice." Ash continued raising his head with a emotionless mask on his face.

He whispered 2 words.

"Sheer Cold."

* * *

**LK9512: And that's Chapter 4. **

**Shinryu: Nice cliffy.**

**LK9512: Thanks. I intended for this to end kinda like this one episode of Bleach where Toshiro was getting overwhelmed by Halibel, and then they ended the episode with Toshiro saying "Hyoten Hoyourakasa" as he started glowing white energy. So I based this chappie's ending off of that episode.**

**Shinryu: Not very original you know?**

**LK9512: (Glares at Shinryu.) Don't make me kill you off.**

**Shinryu: Whatever. (Shrugs.) See ya next chappie folks. Don't forget to R & R. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**LittleKing9512: Hey there chapter 5 is up now so ****I don't own pokemon, if I did then bad things would happen.**

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium.**

"Sheer Cold."

A series of seemingly related events around the world followed.

The temperature dropped down to below zero, Tobias ordered out a Brick Break, Garchomp charged, Glalie exploded, a cold gray cloud enveloped the arena, Brock blinked, Paul pulled out a camcorder, Barry burped, Dawn gibbslaped Barry, Kiryu raised an eyebrow, Cynthia whistled impressed, Pikachu pulled out a parka from out of nowhere, in Kanto Kyogre punted Manaphy like a beach ball, Shinryu smirked before getting back to his trainging for the Indigo Conferance that was going to be start in a week, Mewtwo marched into Viridian City with a tank, Giovanni decided to take a vacation, Misty gave Psyduck some aspirin, Psyduck learned Psycho Cut, the 4th wall was broken b/c of Psyduck, in Johto Zekrom reconisdered zapping Pikachu, N gave Zekrom a look, a male Seadra gave birth, Bugsy considered getting a sex change, Mew sneezed, a Deoxys was born, in Unova Reshiram Fusion Flared the pokemon world's equivalent to Justin Bieber, Cameron got Fusion Flared, Iris shuddered for no apparent reason, Trip tripped and broke his new camera, a Roggenrola Stone Edged Trip in the stones for tripping on him, Ghetis googled his name wrong, Colress got a haircut, Someone farted, Arceus swore in the name of himself, Stephan considered changing his name, the author decided to wrap this up, a talking Slowking somewhere in the Shamouti Islands area sighed as he still didn't have pants to keep warm from the cold, a alternate universe exploded, & the reader better have XDed at some point when they read this or they will be nuked by Victini's V-Create.

This all happened in less than a minute.

When the grey cloud that covered the arena dispersed at last, Glalie was floating in midair unharmed staring at the ice sculpture that was Tobias's Shiny Garchomp a few centimeters in front of him with one of it's frozen claws extended towards Glalie.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Glalie, Since Tobias has lost 3 pokemon we will now be taking a ten minute break." The referee announced as both pokemon were recalled by their respective trainers. The stadium became quiet as both trainers went to their locker rooms.

* * *

**Ash's locker room.**

"Allright guys, we are allmost there. We only need to beat the last 3 of Tobias's pokemon, and then we will be going to the finals. So let's give it our all, and end this." Ash said to his 4 remaining pokemon.

They all grunted in response knowing that the real battle was about to begin.

* * *

**Tobias's locker room**

"That kid is stronger than I thought he would be. But even still I have to win. If I lose then..." Tobias trailed off before shaking his head pushing back the memories of what his life was like before Darkrai.

"I will earn my place in the light if it is the last thing I do." Tobias said aloud before getting up off of the bench he was sitting on, and heading back into the arena more determined than ever to win.

* * *

**Red Stadium**

"Go." Tobias stated simply with a serious look on his face as Darkrai appeared again.

"Let's do this Pikachu!" Ash spoke loudly as Pikachu sprinted on the battlefield determined as he sized Darkrai up who glared down at Pikachu in response.

"Ice Beam." Tobias ordered.

Darkrai said nothing as he released the thin white beams of energy at the small electric mouse.

"Light Screen Pikachu!" Ash called out hastily.

"Pika." Pikachu replied before he was encased in a golden dome of energy, that held strong against the Ice Beam.

"Brick Break." Tobias ordered again.

Darkrai remained silent as he charged faster than before, and shattered the Light Screen with ease, and followed up with another Brick Break.

"Defend with Iron Tail!" Ash called out desperate.

Pikachu followed through on Ash's orders, and managed to stop Darkrai's Brick Break in its tracks.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash hollered out.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu growled loudly as he fired a large bolt of electricity from his body that fried Darkrai who wasn't lucky enough to get away. Darkrai grunted in pain loudly as he took the powerful electric attack.

"Dark Pulse now!" Tobias roared getting annoyed.

Darkrai glowed a pitch black aura for a few seconds before following with a massive shockwave of darkness that began to swallow up the field as it drew closer to Ash, and Pikachu who only smiled in response.

"Reversal!" Ash called out surprising Tobias, and everyone else.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled as one of his arms was surrounded in a spiralling energy that managed to slow the Dark Pulse down for a second before it sent the electric mouse back a few feet. Pikachu recovered quickly, cleared the distance between him, and Darkrai, and slammed into Darkrai's stomach knocking him back a few feet.

"Darkrai Shadow Claw!" Tobias growled angrier.

"Get away Pikachu!" Ash called a second to late as Darkrai smacked Pikachu away with a glowing purple claw.

"Dark Void!" Tobias roared again as Darkrai fired the black helix at the still recovering electric-type.

"Light Screen!" Ash screamed in response as Pikachu hastily raised the golden dome of energy that did nothing to stop Darkrai's attack from hitting home.

Like before with Bulbasuar, Pikachu was sleeping unaware what was about to happen.

"Brick Break, then Shadow Claw." Tobias finished smirking.

Darkrai nodded as End Dreams activated before whacking, and slashing at the sleeping electric mouse who was writhing in pain as his energy was being whittled away.

"End this!" Tobias commanded as Darkrai raised a hand up, and closed it into a shining white fist.

"PIKACHU! WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs for his electric-type.

Darkrai swung his fist down like a guiltine

BOOM!

A cloud of smoke erupted, and blocked out any view of Pikachu, and Darkrai. Ash stared intently into the smoke cloud looking for any signs that his starter was safe. Ash eyes widened for a second before he smirked, and muttered something under his breath barely above a whisper.

BAM!

Darkrai shot out of the smoke cloud, and landed in front of a shocked, and confused Tobias. A shining yellow blur leapt out of the cloud, and landed in front of Ash.

"What the fu-" Tobias muttered under his breath as the shining yellow blur revealed itself to be Ash's Pikachu who was panting heavily, covered in bruises, scratches, and was barely standing.

"Can you keep going?" Ash asked Pikachu concerned taking note of the electric mouse's injuries.

"Pika pika pi." Pikachu replied with a smile giving Ash a nod before turning back to Tobias, and Darkrai.

"All right then. Time to end this." Ash spoke calmly, and brave as he adjusted his cap, "Pikachu Volt Recall!" Ash declared as Pikachu became enshrouded in a magnificent yellow aura before disappearing into thin air surprising Darkrai, and Tobias again.

"What the heck!?" Tobias called aloud scanning the arena looking for the electric-type. He didn't have to wait long as the same shining yellow blur smashed into Darkrai again, and sent the unprepared legendary Dark-type flying straight into the arena wall.

"What's going on kid!?" Tobias growled glaring at Ash as the Pikachu reappeared in front of Ash smirking.

"One more time! VOLT RECALL!" Ash yelled as Pikachu was regained the same magnificent yellow aura from before, and disappeared.

"DARKRAI DARK PULSE!" Tobias screamed with a bit of anger, and fear in his voice.

Darkrai crawled out of the crater in the wall growling as he glowed the same pitch black aura as before, and released another dark shockwave. the shockwave didn't go far before it made contact with the blur, and only held out for a few seconds before the blur plowed through the shockwave, and continued it's course toward the Dark-type who attempted to defend with a Dark Void only for an explosion to follow when the the blur connected with the Dark Void.

BOOM!

Another cloud of smoke prevented anyone from seeing what happened. The blur shot out of the smoke, and Pikachu reappeared in front of Ash again. The cloud dispersed to reveal Darkrai slumped down on the ground.

"Darkrai is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Tobias send out your next pokemon!" The referee declared again watching Tobias return his Darkrai with a frown.

"How?" Tobias asked aloud looking at Ash still frowning.

"Volt Recall. Basicly it's a combination of Volt Tackle, and Return." Ash explained as Pikachu returned to his side.

"When did Pikachu learn Return?" Dawn whispered to Brock.

"Pikachu learned Return during the 3 days Ash spent training for this battle. After Pikachu learned Return Ash had Pikachu spent the rest of the 3 days training to increase his speed so Pikachu could keep up with Tobias's Latios." Brock explained to Dawn.

Ash turned to his starter smiling proudly, and crouched down to look Pikachu in the eye, "Thanks buddy! You were amazing!"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled standing straighter enjoying the praise from his trainer.

"Let the rest of the team finish this okay?" Ash asked his best friend his voice laced with a concern remembering the injuries Pikachu took from Darkrai.

"Pika." Pikachu replied nodding as Ash scooped him up, and handed Pikachu to Brock before quickly returning to his box in the arena, "From here on out Pikachu won't be battling anymore." Ash told the referee who nodded back in response.

"This isn't over yet kid." Tobias told Ash as he sent out his Latios.

In response Ash frowned for a second then sighed while muttering under his breath, "What is up with people, and thinking I'm a kid. I'm 15 dammit."

"What was that kid?" Tobias raising an eyebrow.

Ash glared at Tobias then raised his voice, "I'M 15, YOU BOY BAND REJECT!"

The silence that followed was so quiet that you could hear a pen drop. Then someone farted again.

"Okay..." Tobias muttered giving the irratated teen a strange look.

"Glalie! Kick his ass!" Ash called out as his Ice-type reappeared.

"Glalie." Glalie said calmly before turning, and noticing that Ash seemed to be pissed off about something, "Gla?"

"If your asking if I'm mad then yes. If you want to know why ask Tobi." Ash finished.

"Take. That. Back." Tobias said pissed off again.

"Take. What. Back?" Ash asked innocently while smiling.

"Retaliate." Tobias snarled.

"Latios!" Latios spoke before disappearing in a white blur, and reappearing right in front of a now confused Glalie, then following up a with a sucker punch that sent the Ice-type reeling back.

"You okay Glalie?" Ash asked the Ice-type concerned. Glalie turned, and nodded in response before turning back to give the smirking Eon Dragon an angry glare.

"Shadow Ball!" Glalie nodded then fired the ominous glowing purple sphere at Latios.

"Dodge it, then use Calm Mind." Latios avoided the Shadow Ball easily with his eyes closed, then started glowing a soft yellow glow.

"Use Weather Ball Glalie!" Glalie nodded again before firing a glowing red sphere of energy towards the Eon Dragon.

"Dragon Pulse." Latios's eyes snapped open, and unleashed a large cyan sphere of dragonic energy that met little resistance from the Weather Ball, and continued on towards the Ice-type.

"Double Team now!" Glalie disappeared in a blur just in time to avoid the Dragon Pulse as many after images of the Ice-type appeared all over the arena surrounding the arena.

"Frost Breath!" All of the Glalie's inhaled for a few seconds then released a collective exhale of cold air.

"Light Screen! And follow up with Luster Purge!" Latios breathed a sigh of relief as the the golden dome encased him, and blocked out the wave of Frost Breaths. Latios opened his mouth as white sparkles formed, and gathered in front of his mouth, and soon merged together into a pink ball of energy. Latios then fired a massive pink beam from the ball that destroyed many of the Glalie after images.

"Glalie Dive!" Ash commanded as the remaining Glalie after images charged full speed at Latios who turned to glared at all of them.

"Dragon Pulse again!" Tobias ordered thinking quickly.

"Latios!" Latios roared as he fired the Dragon Pulse again, destroyed the charging Glalie after images. Latios eyes widened when the dust settled, and the original Glalie wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Now use Signal Beam!" Ash called out as Glalie who was surrounded in a rainbow coloered aura shot out from one of the holes Gabite had left behind from his earlier battle with Tyranitar surprising Latios, and Tobias before he fired a rainbow colored beam at the Eon Dragon.

"Latios! Don't lose!" Tobias commanded, "I can't go back there. I won't!"

Latios looked at Tobias concerned before turning back to face the Ice-type, "Giga Impact!" Latios nodded then charged forward and was enveloped in a large purple swirling mass of energy.

"Sheer Cold!" Ash called out with a but fear in his tone. Glalie started glowing a soft grey aura but wasn't able to finish charging it up thanks to Latios crashing into Glalie. Another explosion followed the two powerful, and conflicting attacks. The smoke cloud dispersed thanks to Tobias's Latios who shot out of the smoke relatively unharmed, unlike Glalie who was down on the ground unconcious sporting a couple dents, and deep cuts here, and there.

"Glalie is unable to battle! Latios is the winner! Ash send out your next pokemon!" The referee said again, as Ash recalled his KOed pokemon whispering a quick thank you, and apollogy.

"I choose you Gabite!" Ash called sending his 5th pokemon.

"Gabite! Gab!" Gabite roared out not afraid of the legendary Dragon before him.

"Latios use Light Screen again! Then follow up with Calm Mind, and end with Dragon Pulse!" Tobias ordered as Latios followed his trainer's order to a t.

"We can't let them get stronger! Use Brick Break Gabite!" Ash told Gabite who nodded, and chagred as fast as he could, and managed to break the Light Screen moments after Latios finished charging the Dragon Pulse.

"Fire!" Tobias yelled as Latios shot the Dragon Pulse at Gabite who smirked in response.

"Eat it!" And eat it Gabite did as he swallowed the Dragon Sphere. For a moment nothing happened, but then Gabite exploded. When the cloud blew away it revealed Gabite glowing an intense, yet cool Cyan aura. His clwas, fangs, and fins had extended about 2 inches, and were glowing a darker shade of blue.

"Aerial Ace! Then use Brick Break! Gabite!" Ash spoke excited as Gabite became a cyan blur with white after trails that charged straight towards Latios who was preparing another Luster Purge.

"Fire again!" Tobias yelled out a split second to early as Gabite dove down into the ground avoiding the Luster Purge completely, and shot out of the ground behind Latios, and nailed the Eon Dragon hard with Brick Break, then escaped into the ground before Latios could retaliate.

"Let's end this Gabite! Draco Meteor!" Ash said aloud as Gabite who was still undergorund began charging the most powerful Dragon-type move around.

"Latios to the sky!" Tobias ordered as Latios shot into the sky leaving a sonic boom behind, "Now use Dragon Pulse with Luster Purge!"

"What!?" Ash yelled surprised if that was even possible. Latios began the same proccess of charging a Dragon Pulse, and then followed with creating the Luster Purge's pink ball that now looked to be a mix of cyan, and pink.

"Dragon Purge!" Tobias roared as Latios fired a massive cyan, and pink beam of energy that obliterated the arena in a massive explosion the moment it made contact.

Ash's last command to Gabite was drowned out by the following explosion.

KABOOM!

* * *

**LittleKing9512: That is a wrap. Honestly I don't think this turned out that well. Hope you guys liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LittleKing9512: How long has it been since I last updated?**

**...**

**LittleKing9512: Well better late than naver I guess. I don't own pokemon or anything I reference in this chapter. There will be some bashing of a certain Kodakshipper at the end. If I did own pokemon then I wouldn't have Ash stick around in Unova for another few months after the Unova league just to see Reshiram again.**

**Seriously are those writers even trying now? **

**...**

**LittleKing9512: I doubt it. Either way I am trying with this fic, and any other ones I write. Before we get to the chapter can I ask some of you a question? Do you think the Ash from Unova can really be considered the same Ash we have known throughout the years? I ask this because I have noticed that Unova Ash seems different, take some time to think it over okay?**

* * *

_**Flashback, Location Unknown **_

_"Now then do you 2 remember your missions?" An unnaturally high pitched voice that sounded as if it was going through some sort of voice modifier spoke to the 2 teens in front of him. They were in what looked to be some sort of office but it was hard to distinguish anything else about the office since there were no no windows, or any other furniture besides the desk, and chair the person speaking to the teens sat at._

_"My mission will be to infiltrate the Lily of the Valley Conferance, and to fight my way to Tobias at the Quarter-finals. I then stall the battle for as long as I can until Ash has defeated his rival Paul in the other Quarter-finals match. Once Ash shows up I will then continue battling until I have forced Tobias to reveal the last of his 3 legendaries. If I face Tobias in one of the earlier rounds of the tournament I will defeat him, and continue on till I face Ash." The dark haired teen in black spoke in a business like manner._

_"Good, and you?" The person said nodding as he turned his gaze upon the other teen._

_"If Shinryu succeeds in facing Tobias at the quarter-finals I am to spectate the Semi-finals, and when the time is right I will speak the password." The other teen spoke in a somewhat bored tone as he fiddled with his cyan X-tranceiver._

_"Why are we doing this?" The person asked speaking as emotionlessly as he could with a high pitched voice._

_"To make sure Ash Ketchum doesn't go down the wrong path that will lead this world to destruction." The two teens answered serious having seen what will happen in a few years._

_"Why is this so important?" The person asked again in the same tone as before._

_"Because if Ash goes down the wrong path he will become a completely different person, and won't be able to stop the incident from occuring." The two teens answered as they did before._

_"Good. Now then leave, and get ready." The person told them as he got up off of the chair, and walked toward the wall behind him._

_"Yes sir." The two teens spoke curtly leaving the room at a sedate pace as the dark haired teen opened the only door in the room briefly casting the room in the light of the hallway outside before closing it as he, and the other teen left to get ready._

_"If this plan succeeds we will all go down the path to salvation from his wrath." The person spoke as he stared down at the red numbers emblazoned on his hand which where counting downward to something._

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium**

"Allmost time." Kiryu said to himself as he watched the large dust cloud that had followed the earlier explosion from Latios's Dragon Purge settle. He smirked as he saw a large figure standing in the crater from where the Dragon Purge had met the ground.

Ash's eyes widened briefly before he smiled, and called it his next attack shocking everyone in the stadium, "Garchomp use Aerial Ace!"

"What!?" Tobias screeched stupified as a Garchomp shot out of the crater speeding straight towards Latios at supersonic speeds .

"Brick Break!" Ash yelled as Garchomp neared Latios who quickly followed through, and swung out struck Latios hard in the face, sending the Psychic/Dragon-type reeling back a few inches.

"Latios use Retailiate!" Tobias yelled as Latios dashed towards Garchomp matching the newly evolved Dragon-types speeds.

"Garchomp use Aerial Ace to dodge!" Ash called out as Garchomp nodded then dodged the charging legendary.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Ash yelled as Garchomp quickly charged up the Draco Meteor.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Tobias screamed as Latios charged up his Dragon Pulse.

"Fire!" Ash, and Tobias roared simultaniously as the 2 Dragons fired their attacks.

The Dragon Pulse met with the Draco Meteor in a magnificent explosion that dragged Latios in, and was going to take Garchomp as but Ash was quicker, and yelled as loud as he could his next command, "Endure once more then end this with Aerial Ace!"

Garchomp followed through, and glowed a faint orange glow that protected him from the explosion. As soon as the explosion started to settle Garchomp dashed as fast as he could, and collided with the dazed Latios thus finally knocking the powerful Legendary out.

"Return Latios." Tobias spoke calmly as he returned his pokemon who would have crashed into the ground as Garchomp landed on the ground exhausted from the intense battles he had to go through. The trainers ignored the referee announcing that Latios was unable to battle, and looked at each other with unreadable looks on their faces.

"I've never been pushed back like this before." Tobias spoke shocking Ash.

"What?" Ash asked confused.

Tobias continued as if Ash hadn't interupted him, "This is the first time I have been pushed into a corner. To be honest it feels strange, but... I like it. This battle is exciting." Tobias told Ash as a small smile appeared on his face before disappearing, "But I still refuse to lose like this." Tobias continued as he reached for the pokeball of his last pokemon.

"Garchomp do you think you can keep going?" Ash asked Garchomp not breaking eye contact with Tobias.

"Gar" Garchomp nodded to Ash determined to finish this forcing up a smile.

"Go!" Tobias declared as the last of his pokemon entered the battlefield.

"Begin!" The Referee called out as the entire stadium grew quiet for what was more than likely the most important battle in the entire tournament.

"Zapdos, Air Slash." Tobias spoke calmly as the legendary bird of lightning swung one of her wings sending a barrage of small swirling blades of air at the Dragon-type remembering it was part Ground-type.

"Dodge it Garchomp." Ash commanded as Garchomp dodged the Air Slash with some difficulty.

"Thunder." Unlike before with Shinryu's Salamance, Zapdos released a small but very powerful bolt of lightning at the Ground-type.

Ash noticed the difference between this Thunder, and the one before. He decided to say nothing as Garchomp took the attack not even flinching.

"Air Slash again." Tobias ordered calmly as he was deep in thought muttering to himself.

"Dodge it againt." Like before Garchomp avoided the Air Slash without to much trouble, "What is he up to?" Ash whispered trying to figure out what Tobias was planning.

Tobias continued muttering not even bothering to call out another attack, "If he won't take things seriously then I wil! Garchomp use Dig then follow up with Brick Break!"

"Garchomp!" Garchomp nodded as he dove into the ground, and made his towards the legendary bird of lightning who had decided to stay on the ground for some reason instead of flying away.

"Dodge it." Zapdos obeyed her trainer's orders confident he was coming up with a plan as she displayed amazing speed, and avoided the Dragon/Ground-types Brick Break with ease.

"Sandstorm!" Ash yelled as Garchomp created another Sandstorm as Zapdos ignored the sudden weather change as if it was nothing not even showing any discomfort.

"What the-" Before Ash could finish Tobias finished his plotting, and called out his next attack, "Zapdos use Ancient Power!"

Zapdos eyes glowed a shade of purple as the ground started shaking, and lifted up a bunch of large rocks that were glow in similar shade of purple.

"Dodge it with Aerial Ace! Then use Brick Break again!" Ash called out as Garchomp obeyed, and escaped the barrage of rocks having found what may be his 2nd wind, or in this case 4th wind.

"Rain Dance!" Zapdos finally took to the sky, and when she reached a height she thought was right cawed loudly as ominous dark storm clouds gathered around the arena, and soon brought down rain that dispersed the Sandstorm with ease.

"What now?" Ash asked confused as many people in the audience complained loudly about the sudden changes in weather.

"Zapdos use Charge!" Tobias commanded smiling as Zapdos cawed loudly again as she absorbed the electricity from the storm clouds.

"I still don't get it. He knows Electric-type moves don't work on Garchomp." Ash spoke aloud as Tobias ordered another Charge from Zapdos. Ash shrugged it off, and looked at Garchomp thinking over his next command, "Do you think you can use Draco Meteor again, Garchomp?"

Garchomp nodded smiling widely, before he began charging up his Draco Meteor.

"Use Charge one last time, then use Ancient Power with Air Slash!" Tobias called out as Zapdos followed through, and absorbed more electricity before her eyes glowed purple again, and she flapped her wing releasing another barrage of swirling blades of air that were backed up with a onslaught of boulders.

"Now Garchomp!" Ash yelled as Garchomp released the Draco Meteor which soon collided with the Air Slash/Ancient Power combo in what could be decribed as a long struggle of dominance between the Ultimate Dragon-type attack, and the combination of Air Slash, and Ancient Power. The Draco Meteor lost shocking Ash, and Garchomp as the combination attack kept true, and met the Dragon-type in an somewhat large explosion that enveloped the battlefield in front of Ash.

"Garchomp!" Ash called out to his pokemon worry, and concern laced in his voice as he searched the dust cloud that followed for his pokemon. When the smoke settled Ash was speechless as his pokemon layed on the ground unconcious.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is Zapdos! Ash Ketchum send out your last pokemon!" The referee declared as Ash lowered his head, and recalled his pokemon.

"I'm sorry buddy. I should have recalled you when I had the chance. But don't worry, we will win this!" Ash whispered to the pokeball containing Garchomp before reaching for the last of his pokemon like Tobias had earlier with Zapdos.

"It's all up to you." Ash whispered as he held the pokeball up in front of him, "I choose you Charizard!"

Charizard appeared in a brilliant flash of light as he took to the battlefield in his first real battle in quite a while. He opened his eyes, and raised his head into the air, and roared with all of his might.

"CHAARRRR!"

Tobias, and Zapdos were awestruck, and a tad bit scared of this pokemon, they knew for a fact that the way he carried himself, and the size of the flame on his tail, along with that look in his eyes revealed just how powerful a pokemon he had become over the short time he had been on this world.

Tobias snapped out his shock, and awe quickly. 'That Charizard maybe young for his age but it is obvious that he is more than likely one of the strongest of his kind. Even still it doesn't hold a candle to the power boost my Zapdos has gotten now.'

"Charizard you ready to end this?" Ash asked smiling proudly taking note of how much stronger Charizard has become since they last met.

Charizard turned to look Ash in the eyes then did something rather unexpected. Well unexpected for everyone but Ash, and Brock. Chairzard let loose a Flamethrower at... Ash.

Tobias, Zapdos, Paul, Barry, Dawn, and everyone else just stared with a look on their face that said, "What the heck?"

When Charizard cut off the flames a charred Ash exhaled a puff of greyish black smoke. A toothy grin met his deadpan look as the dragon like pokemon quickly turned around, and locked eyes with Zapdos.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ash stated flatly before shrugging it off, and returning his attention to his opponent, "Let's get this over with Tobias."

"Okay..." Tobias muttered slowly still a bit confused about Charizard's... greeting.

"Charizard use Flamethrower! On Zapdos please!?" Ash added preparing for the worst. Charizard decided to stop screwing around, and let loose a torrent of flames at Zapdos.

"Stop those flames with Air Slash!" Tobias commanded as Zapdos's Air Slash stopped Charizard's flames in it's tracks.

Ash frowned annoyed before declaring his next attack, "Steel Wing!"

Charizard's wings took on a metalic sheen as he took flight, and charged at the airborne legendary.

"Dodge it!" Tobias called out as Zapdos dodged Charizard's Steel Wing with ease.

"Grab Zapdos, and use Mega Punch Charizard!" Ash yelled as Charizard nodded, and grabbed Zapdos before she could escape. Charizard then slugged Zapdos with a shining white fist that left behind a trail of white energy in it's wake that sent Zapdos reeling back a couple of feet.

"Quick while Zapdos is stunned use Dragon Pulse!" Ash called out again as Charizard followed through, and let loose a massive inferno of black, and blue flames at Zapdos.

"Use Thunder Zapdos!" Tobias yelled as Zapdos released a massive bolt of electricity that cut right through the Dragon Pulse, and struck Charizard hard.

"Charizard get outta there!" Ash screamed loudly as Charizard broke free from the Thunder, and flew away to put some distance between himself, and Zapdos.

"Don't let him get away Zapdos use Ancient Power!" Tobias roared not willing to give Ash a chance to turn things around again.

Zapdo cawed loudly before sending another barrage of boulders at the dragon-like pokemon.

"Charizard use Fire Spin!" Ash screeched as Charizard as Charizard unleashed a powerful flaming vortex that swallowed Ancient Power whole and continued onwards towards Zapdos.

"Zapdos get outta there!" Tobias yelled in vain as Zapdos could do nothing as the Fire Spin continued onwards, and twited around behind Zapdos taking away any chance she had of escape.

"We got Zapdos now! Use Steel Wing!" Charizard nodded before charging into the flames as his wings took on the same metalic sheen as before.

"Zapdos Air Slash!" Tobias screamed desperately as Zapdos responded a second to late, and Charizard smashed into the legendary bird of lightning throwing her into the walls of flames behind. Zapdos's cries of pain rang out over the raging flames.

"Finish this with Dragon Pulse Charizard!" Ash announced as Charizard nodded, and released the Dragon Pulse one last time. The Dragon Pulse's black, and blue flames push Zapdos into the wall of flames, and mixed with the orange flames creating one magnifecent blackish green maelstrom of fire with Zapdos, and Charizard inside.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LOSE LIKE THIS! ZAPDOS USE ZAP CANNON!" Tobias roared at the top of his lungs hoping that Zapdos could hear him.

Zapdos bit back the agony, and fired a narrow yellow beam of lightning that shot through the flames, and struck Charizard hard. A massive black, and green explosion followed that covered air space above the arena. Two figures emerged from the explosion plummeting towards the ground. They crashed into the ground hard.

For a few moments all was quiet until one of the figures arose from the craters they had created from their crash. The figure was covered in numerous burns, and lacerations, and was having a hard time standing up. It was more than likely through sheer will power the figure was still concious, but grieveous injuries aside the figure was still standing.

Tobias face broke into a wide grin as Ash lowered his head, and began to tremble. No one noticed that one person whispered 2 words quietly that rung out, and reached the ears of a certain pokemon on the battlefield as the referee spoke aloud, "Charizard is unable to bat-"

"GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"

The referee was silenced as the roar rung out throughout the entire stadium shocking everyone within range as all eyes turned to the other crater where Ash's Charizard had crashed into as a massive red, and white pillar of light shot out from the crater, and pierced the sky forcing the dark storm clouds above the arena to scatter. After a few minutes the pillar dispersed, and in it's wake Charizard rose up in a dark new form.

* * *

**LittleKing9512: Well hopefully that went well. But now its... OMAKE TIME! THE BASHING OF THE KODAKHIPPER CONTINUES!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Hoenn region**

"Where am I?" Trip asked as he awoke to find he was in what looked to be a desert.

"Good morning! Kodakshipper-chan!" An overly excited voice screamed out into Trip's ears forcing him becom fully alert. Trip turned his head to the owner of the voice, and was met with the sight of a dark haired teen wearing black clothing smirking down at him.

"Who hell are you? What's going on? And GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" Trip asked pissed off at the person who more than likely had kidnapped him noticing his arms were tied behind his back, and that he was suspended a few feet above the ground.

The dark haired teen smiled what could only be decribed as a sadistic smile, "I'm Shin. What's going on is that I'm throwing a birthday party, and your the pinata. I also have no intention of getting you down from here."

Trip was quiet as he proccessed that, and decided that this teen was more than likely insane. "NOW LET THE BASHING CONTINUE! CUBONE'S! FARFETCH'D! COME TO ME!" The insane teen declared as a bunch of Cubone, and Farfetch'd showed up each carrying their bone club's or leeks with psychotic grins on their faces.

"IT'S PINATA TIME!" Shinryu declared as he put some distance between Trip, and the pokemon.

"GET HIM!" One of the Cubone's called out in their native language as they all charged, and began whacking the prick repeatedly with their respective tools of bashing.

"PIKACHU! PIKACHU! PIKACHU!" The pokemon called out in their native language drowing out Trip's crie of pain. This went on for a few hours until the pokemon got tired. Then Shinryu brought in a bunch of new Cubone, and Farfetch'd to bash Trip while the first batch rest. This soon became a routine for the next few days as the pokemon took turns beating Trip up.

Eventually though Trip decided he wanted to know why he was being tortured. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!"

"Simple really. Your a dick." Shinryu answered getting back to his videogame as the two groups of pokemon who now had some Marowak's amongst them were taking a break from bashing Trip. Shinryu frowned for a second as he stared at his game before pocketing it, getting up, and walking towards Trip with an old baseball bat.

"Time to end this! Meet old iron arse Kodakshipper-chan!" Shinryu told Trip smiling evily as he held the bat up to Trip who was know very scared. Shinryu glanced at old iron arse before ditching it, and getting behind Trip as he pulled out a shotgun from out of nowhere.

"Please stop! I'll do whatever you want! But please just let me go!" Trip screamed desperately turning his head to see Shinryu hold the gun up aiming for Trip's rear.

"You know, someone might interpret this as some odd form of yaoi." Shinryu mused aloud staring off into the distance before shrugging it off, and looking back at Trip.

"This is just like Old Yellar." Shinryu said smirking.

"This didn't happen in the movie you moron!" Trip snarled enraged. In response Shinryu suddenly got quiet, "How would you like for me to let you go?"

"What's the catch?" Trip asked skepticly not trusting this basketcase. Shinryu suddenly got up in Trip's face, and held the shotgun up to the side of Trip's forehead speaking in an overly excited tone, "Say you love Kanto!"

"I love Kanto!" Trip said terrified staring at the insane teen with the shotgun.

"Sing the national anthem!" Shinryu said in the same overly excited tone as before quickly.

"Alons abon ze pa-" Trip said in an accent but was cut off by Shinryu.

"Not that one! The american one!" Shinryu screeched annoyed.

"I don't know it!" Trip told him desperately. Shinryu then got into Trip's personal space, and sang, "Oh say can you see! La dee daa doo daa!"

Trip still terriefied sang alongside Shinryu knowing now to keep his mouth shut about the Kanto region in public.

* * *

**LittleKing9512: That was fun. I enjoyed this omake. Hopefully some of you will. The one thing I didn't like about the Black, and White anime was how much of a dick Trip was towards Ash, and Kanto. That, and there wasn't enough bashing of that little dick.**

**One more thing! I'm reccommending this awesome one shot written by OneManApocalypse titled Dear Dad. It inspired me to do this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**LittleKing9512: Here is chapter 7 right? I'm too lazy to check. I've decided to wrap up the Sinnoh League in this chapter. Quick question I want to ask some of you out there. Do you think if Tobias hadn't shown up at the Lily of the Valley Conferance Ash would have won the Lily of the Valley Conferance? I think Ash would have won.**

**Here is something I need to get off of my chest. My OCs are Gary Stues, and Mary Sues. AND I DON'T CARE! I'll mod them so they don't seem to overpowered but I'm not modding them completely. They're my OCs, and I won't change them to please those of you who don't like them how they are. To me they are like a pokemon. I want to help my OCs be great but I won't force them to change completely just so they can have a chance to be great. I have read tons of fics that featured OCs who that I realise now are complete Sues, and yet everyone hasn't said anything about them being Sues. I think that if an author can pull it off they can make their OCs not look like complete Sues. **

**I read Third Fang's Yet Again With A Little Extra Help, and not once did I think that Third Fang's OCs were Sues. And they are probably the most sueish OCs on this website. Here is something else I read recently Secrets by fujin of shadows. Her OC is a complete, and total Mary Sue. Trust me I hate those kind of OCs but for some reason I loved hers.**

**So let me wrap this up with this statement regarding my OCs. They aren't so overpowered that they can defeat all of the champions in one go, and they aren;t so beautiful they can turn gays/lesbians straight. Get off my back, and let me write this fic my way. I'll fix my OCs up as I see fit.**

**...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. If I did then my OCs would be canon characters, and I wouldn't be writing fanfiction now would I? **

**One more thing! Read what Z-Bond has to say about his OC's Stueness. His Children of Arceus is awesome, and I love it.**

**NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Conferance, Red Stadium**

Tobias could only watch in a mix of complete terror, and sheer awe at the monster that was Charizard. Tobias had to admit that Charizard's transformation wasn't to drastic. Sure Charizard had grown a few feet now standing at around 9 feet as he glared toward Zapdos with his glowing blue eyes growling revealing that his fangs had also lengthened like his claws had done so. Tobias also noted that Charizard's skin had changed to a shade of black that would make Darkrai envious, and that the flame on Charizard's tail had changed from red, and orange to red, and white.

Tobias also noticed that somehow Charizard had made the temperature rise up dramaticly again as he considered wearing something that wasn't black today but remembered that most of the clothes he had were of a similar shade to the black he was wearing. Judging by the equally shocked, and terrified look on Ash's face he probably wasn't expecting this.

Ash quickly snapped out of it, and called out, "Charizard use Dragon Pulse!"

But Charizard just stood motionless not showing any signs it heard Ash's command.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked stating what everyone was thinking.

"Okay... Use Mega Punch!" This time Charizard responded, but instead of using Mega Punch Charizard charged at Zapdos leaving a sonic boom in his wake. Before Tobias could finish calling out an attack to Zapdos, Charizard reached Zapdos, and crashed into the bird of lightning with Steel Wing. Zapdos was too slow to react in time when Charizard grabbed Zapdos by one of her legs, and flung her into the ground kicking up some dirt.

"Charizard listen to me!" Ash called out but it feel on deaf ears as Charizard snarled then smashed a recovering Zapdos back into the ground with Mega Punch creating another crater in the battlefield.

Charizard moved back a few feet to give Zapdos some room as slowly the dazed, and confused legendary got up weakly. Right when Zapdos finally recovered Charizard opened his mouth, and exhaled a raging torrent of blue flames at Zapdos who could nothing but take the attack as cawed in agony.

"Dammit! I can't just stand around here, and let Zapdos take a beating. USE THUNDER!" Tobias screamed as Zapdos somehow heard his command, and fired a bolt of electricity from her beak that forced it's way through the blue flames, and struck Charizard. Who merely grunted in what sounded like annoyance after cutting off the flames not feeling any pain whatsoever shocking Tobias, and Zapdos.

"It didn't even hurt him!" Berry called out as Paul was busy picking his jaw up off of the floor.

"It looks more like it just annoyed him." Brock announced as he looked on to see Charizard easily break through Zapdos's Ancient Power by smashing the flying boulders with Mega Punch.

"Rock-type moves aren't doing much damage either." Paul announced deciding to state the obvious, "Looks all Tobias has left to rely on is Air Slash."

"Zapdos use Air Slash!" Tobias growled out angry only to get more annoyed as Charizard just took the attack only getting a few scratches as he continued walking toward Zapdos slowly.

Charizard stopped as he stood a few feet in front of Zapdos, and stared at the bird of lightning for a second before saying something in his native language to Zapdos whose eyes widened in response. Only to get slugged hard with a Mega Punch in the stomach that lifted Zapdos off of the ground as Charizard then grabbed Zapdos, and took off into the sky leaving another sonic boom to follow behind.

"What is Charizard doing?" Ash asked deciding to give up on trying to get Charizard to listen after his 39th attempt. What Charizard was doing was beating the living heck out of Zapdos with one hand, and holding the bird by one of her wings with the other wings. The sight was gruesome to say the least as Charizard continued beating the life out of Zapdos ignoring the legends desperate cries of mercy.

Charizard soon got bored, and decided to finish by releasing Zapdos who had no energy left to even fly as she slowly plummeted to the ground. That wasn't enough for the transformed dragon pokemon as Charizard opened his mouth, and fired a massive blue, and white inferno at the bird of lightning. Just like before 2 or 3 minutes ago when Zapdos, and Charizard had crashed to the ground but this time it was only Zapdos who crashed into the ground as Charizard slowly decended.

All was quiet in the stadium as Charizard stared down at the crater he had previously been in moments ago looking down at Zapdos with disgust.

"Zapdos is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner! And Ash Ketchum will be going on to the Sinnoh Leage finals!" The referee announced but the audience ignored him as they continued to watch wondering what would happen next.

Ash walked up to Charizard slowly eyeing his pokemon trying to keep his face as devoid of emotion as he could, "Good job Charizard." Charizard only response was to open his mouth as he charged up another Dragon Pulse slowly glaring down at Zapdos in contempt.

Ash widened his eyes in response realizing what was going on, and quickly dove between Charizard, and Zapdos, "Stop Charizard! It's over! You win!" Ash called out as Charizard refused, and continued charging the Dragon Pulse.

Everyone's eyes widened as Charizard finished charging, and was about to fire the Dragon Pulse when... He suddenly fell backwards, and collapsed unconcious. Ash stood petrified as he realized if Charizard hadn't passed out right then, and there he would have... Ash shook his head quickly trying to get those thoughts out of his head as he looked down at Charizard who slowly started to change back to normal getting smaller as his claws, and fangs shrunk, while his flame went back to orange, and red.

Ash recalled Charizard, and raised his head to see Tobias walking past him leaving slipping a pokeball into his pocket. Ash turned around to check, and saw Zapdos was gone, more than likely Tobias recalled the legendary while Ash watched Charizard revert to normal.

"Tobias." Ash spoke softly looking at the retreating figure who stopped, and turned to look at Ash.

"Congratulations. Enjoy your time in light while it last." Tobias spoke to Ash crypticly before turning, and leaving slouching slightly. Ash then widened his eyes in realization.

"Oh Arceus. I'm going to be competing in the finals in a few days. I got to get ready!" Ash screeched as he turned, and ran off to the pokemon center Pikachu chasing after him as everyone slowly filed out of the stadium. Everyone but one.

"Sometimes I amaze myself. To think all I needed was to tamper with his's DNA, put some stuff in, take some stuff out, and I get a... monster that can overwhelm a legendary." A certain someone mused to himself as he got up, and left the stadium not noticing he was still being watched by a certain blonde woman.

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

Ash layed on the bed deep in thought thinking back to what happened after getting back to the pokemon center. Paul, and Barry left each going off to continue their journies. Dawn, and Brock congratulated Ash, and his pokemon for their victory over Tobias along with Professor Oak, his mother, and Liza from Charicific Valley who told Ash she doesn't know anything about what happened today. Even Nurse Joy said she doesn't know what happened with Charizard but she confirmed to Ash that Charizard perfectly fine physically, and that he could be ready to go back into battle by the time the final match begins.

Ash chose to send Charizard to Professor Oak hoping Professor Oak might find something, "What happened today?"

Ash turned to see Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Pikachu all sleeping peacefully. Ash decided then to let it go for now, and get some sleep as he planned on spending tomorrow resting, relaxing, and catching up with his pokemon before they spend the following 2 days training for the finals.

* * *

**Outside**

"I did it." Kiryu said to the person on the other end of the phone.

_"We did it Kiryu. I revealed Tobias's third legendary pokemon, and you did whatever you did to help Charizard win." _The person replied in an indignant tone.

Kiryu chuckled girlishly, "Right so where are you?"

_"Indigo Conferance. Going to compete in the quarter finals tomorrow." _The person answered back.

"You still trying to make your dream come true?" Kiryu asked smirking sarcasticly.

_"Just because you gave up on your goal doesn't mean I'm giving up on mine." _The person snapped back in a snarky tone of voice before breathing deeply, _"So you going to come back to your gym soon?"_

"Sure, I have to. Who else will be the immovable gate to the Kanto League?" Kiryu asked smiling as he hung up, and left to get on the next boat out of Sinnoh.

"What was that all about." The same blonde woman from before muttered to herself having listened in on their conversation, "Better keep an eye on that Kiryu guy from now on. He is up to something." The woman concluded before turning to leave intending on staying to see how the Lily of the Valley Conferance will end.

* * *

**Indigo Conferance, Hotel**

"Looks like things are going to get interesting soon" Shinryu mused looking out the window towards the night sky deep in thought thinking what a certain close friend of his in Unova is doing.

"I think I'll visit my princess once things here are over." Shinryu said to himself smiling remembering how much she hated him calling her that, _'After all it will be 2 years since I stopped N in a couple of months. Wonder what he is doing now?'_

* * *

**Mt. Silver**

A young man stood alone atop the cold mountain shivering through the winter coat he had bought from the town near the mountain.

"I should go home. Wish I had one. Wonder if Shinryu would let me stay at his place. Then again from what I heard from that girl Akane, Snowpoint City is very cold this time of year." N thought aloud feeling lonely.

"Maybe releasing all of my friends, and only keeping Zekrom was a bad ideal. I should have at least kept one that could help keep me warm." N continued before sighing loudly deciding he wouldn't like it here one bit.

"I'm never trusting strange old men again. Where is this strong trainer!?" N called out at the top of his voice, and waited a few minutes as no one showed up.

"What's the term? Oh yeah! Oh screw it!" N said annoyed remembering some of the stuff Shinryu taught him in regards to talking with people before summoning Zekrom, and leaving. Let it be noted that N will never return to Mt. Silver. Ever.

* * *

**Lily of the Valley Confernace, Green Stadium**

"Mismagius is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner! Louis send out your last pokemon!" The referee announced turning to the trainer from Johto who nodded, and called out the last of his pokemon, Feraligatr.

"Pikachu let's end this, and go home!" Ash declared as Pikachu nodded his cheeks sparkling as he took to the battlefield. To be honest this battle wasn't that hard compared to fighting Paul, and Tobias. Ash was able to defeat Louis's first 3 pokemon, and only lost 2 of them before losing another 1 defeating Louis's Aggron. Now all that was left was Louis's fully evolved starter pokemon, and not to say Ash was feeling a tad bit confident since he still had Torterra, and Heracross to rely on if Pikachu is defeated.

"Feraligatr use Dig!" Louis called out as Feraligatr dove into the ground.

"Pikachu, dodge then use Iron Tail!" Ash spoke aloud confidently as Pikachu nodded before leaping back as Feraligatr shot out of the ground, and then struck the Water-type in the jaw. Hard, "Quick while he is stunned use Return then Thunderbolt."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, and glowed a soft yellow before disappearing in a blur, and crashed into the Water-type sending him flying back as Pikachu leapt back, and fired a Thunderbolt at the large aligator pokemon who cried out in pain.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Louis yelled as Feraligatr nodded, and unleashed a jet of water that cpushed back the Thunderbolt until of course Louis realised his mistake. The Hydro Pump did nothing but make the Thunderbolt all the more painful for Feraligatr.

"Finish this with Volt Tackle Pikachu!" Ash called out as Pikachu nodded, and charge full speed towards the reeling Water-type as he gained becoming a shroud of yellow electricity to blue. Like before with Tyranitar an explosion followed when Volt Tackle made contact.

As the dust settled Pikachu stood victoriously over a KOed Feraligatr.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! And the Sinnoh League Victor is... ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN!" The referee roared out as the audience soon followed.

Only one thought went through Ash's head as he stood rooted to the spot frozen in shock with a dumbfounded look on his place, _'I did it!'_

Then the universe exploded, Ash woke up from his coma induced from getting struck by lightning at the start of his journey, and this author jumped the shark. NOT! XD

* * *

**LittleKing9512: No omake this time sorry. I'm tired. (Yawns.)**

**It's 3:30 in the morning here, and I have 2 1/2 hours before last weeks pokemon comes on. Hope I don't miss it. It is actually somewhat important.**

**This story may go on hiatus for a while since I have been busy with my own life.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Shelly De Killer from the Ace Attorney series. But I call dibs on this fic, and this ending to this story.**

* * *

**?**

Footsteps echo out as a figure slowly strides forward down a darkened hallway. Any distinguishing characteristics of this person's identity couldn't be ascertained at the moment due to the poor lighting, or lack there of. The figure doesn't show any signs of speeding up, or slowing down as he slowly approaches an open door that leads to a empty that held only a table, 2 chairs, a light hanging from the ceiling barely illuminating the room, a labtop computer, and a another person sat on the chair facing the computer typing away not bothering to pay attention to the person approaching him to focused on typing away whatever he was typing.

The figure steps into the room, and scans the room for anything else. Once he finished his brief search of the room he stepped forward, and reached out for the unoccupied chair, and turns it so it is facing the wall, and incidently the screen. The figure lowers himself onto the chair, and once that has been done he rest his right arm on the table, and adjusts his hat while lowering his head to where he looks like he is staring at the ground. The light dangling from the ceiling shines down on the figure's head causing shadows to be cast from underneath his hat thus shadowing the upper half of his face.

The figure taps his left leg with his the arm he doesn't have resting on the table before sticking his hand into his pocket, and started fingering for something. The figure speaks at last in a hushed tone of voice, and slightly raises his head to give a piercing stare into the wall in front his eyes shifting from their average amber brown to a dull light gray that seems to pierce through the shadows cast by his hat with their mysterious otherworldly glow, "My name is Ash Ketchum." He declares at last while tapping the table he has his right arm resting on with his fingers a couple times.

"I'm from the Kanto region. I was born, and raised in Pallet town with both of my parents until my father decided to start traveling the world again to pursue his own dreams of becoming a great pokemon trainer. I'm going to be turning sixteen in a couple of months, and after that I _was _going to the Unova region to begin a new journey." He explains, and pulls out an old pokeball with a lightning bolt engraved on it before pressing down on the button onit causing it to enlarge to normal size.

The person typing away on the computer suddenly started chuckling for some reason as he stopped typing before turning to face the opposite wall where a TV suddenly appeared from out of nowhere, and kicked on to life. The person pulled out a remote, and continued chuckling after pressing down on two buttons as the TV changed from the channel it was on to a new one where The Twilight Zone was on. The figure suddenly starts laughing hysterically, "Foolish little humans..." The person says after calming down from his fit of laughter, "How quickly they turn on one another regardless of the bonds they share with each other the moment they realize the only person they 'think' they can count on are themselves."

Ash turns to the person, and frowns thinking about grabbing him by the head, and slamming his head into the labtop he was typing away at before. The person turns back to his labtop, and frowned upon seeing Ash was glaring holes into him, "Get back to what you were doing Ash." The person says while pointing towards the wall Ash used to be staring at before he got back to typing diligently if not a tad bit to excessively.

Ash shifts his glare, and stares at the somewhat insane looking man on the TV screen who appeared once the commercials had ended, and was telling the viewers that they must believe in the story he is about to tell that took place sometime before the second world war before getting back to what he was doing before ignoring the sounds of fireworks going off outside the small building.

"Recently I had finally managed to win a regional league conference, and I was feeling pretty happy with myself as I had done what many of the people there at the conference thought was impossible. I beat Tobias Takuto. A mysterious trainer who appeared from out of nowhere, (or as I have been told the darkness itself) and commanded not one, not two, but three legendary pokemon all at the same time without any difficulty whatsoever." Ash finished with a small smirk crossing his face before it disappeared as he thought about what happened a week later a few days after he had returned home to Pallet town.

"It's been over three months since I defeated Tobias, and won the Lily of the Valley Conferance, and as I have been recently informed I'm now qualified to take part in the Elite Four Challenge. The Elite Four Challenge is basicly where you get to battle the Elite Four of a region, and if you can defeat them all you get to battle the region's Champion, but if you lose to the Champion, or any of the Elite Four members following the first one you defeated you can join that region's Elite Four. This privilege can be tooken away if the Elite Four, and the Champion have decided that your not getting any stronger, and aren't providing them with a challenge anymore. You can regain this privilege if you win another regional league conference." Ash finished his long winded explination, and starts taking a few panting breaths suddenly feeling very thirsty.

The person typing away on the computer notices Ash is out of breath, and pulls out a phone. He presses down into one of the buttons, and speaks into it, "Shelly, do you think you can get Ash a glass of water?" A loud crack that sounds like a gun being used goes off before someone grunts, and speaks in a dull monotone voice that sounds completely detached of any emotion, "Of course sir."

Minutes later a man dressed up like a butler walks into the room carrying a tray with a glass of water on it while holding a revolver in his other hand walks into the room. Ash stares at the man as he draws closer ignoring the person who stopped typing on his computer to point at Ash, and inwardly shudders in fear for some reason as he can't draw his eyes away from the strange thing going down the man's face starting at just where his black, grey, and white hair stops at the top of his forehead, and finishes at his chin.

It looked as if someone had cleanly sliced the man's face in half, and it was then stitched back together perfectly. The butler stands before Ash, and stares down at him with his one remaining eye as he had lost the other one years ago due to an accident that occured with his _other profession._

"Not all things are what they appear to be, young man." The butler tells Ash, and Ash couldn't help, but gulp in fear for some reason at the butler's strange words. It didn't help that the way the light only illuminated the left side of his face, and stopped right where the stitching was, and caused shadows to envelop the right side of his face where the monocle-like glass thing covering his no longer functional right eye seemed to radiate a dark red light.

Ash hesitently reached out for the glass of water his eyes staring intently at the revolver the butler was holding in his other hand. Ash grasped the glass of water shakily as the butler seemed to close his eye, and grin widely at Ash as he raised his revolver, and held it a few inches away from Ash's forehead, "Bang."

Ash snapped his eyes shut instantly epxecting a loud crack, and then nothing, but he felt, and heard nothing at all save the sound of the person typing away at his computer, and his barely suppressed laughter. Ash opened one, and then opened the other one, and then he frowned upon the realization that the revolver the butler had brought was just a toy that shot out a little flag with the words, "Bang!" written on it.

Ash took the glass of water, and drank it slowly as the butler pulled the gun away from Ash's forehead, and grinned wider, "As I said, Not all things are what they appear to be, young man." Ash swallowed the last of the glass of water, and placed it back on the tray frowning.

The butler/assassin turned on his heels, and left as the person at the computer stopped supressing his laughter, and broke out into a roaring fit of laughter. Ash glared at him thinking that wasn't a very funny joke before turning back to the screen, "I have spent the past three months preparing myself, and my pokemon for our journey to the Unova region, but..." Ash trailed off, and turned to the person at the computer who was rolling around on the floor still laughing his socks off. Ash got up, walked to the laughing fool, raised one lef up, and then stomped down on the person's 'pokeballs' thus silencing his laughter, and replacing with groans of pain, and agony.

Ash got back to his seat with a wide grin on his face, and continued as if nothing had happened, "I have been having some second thoughts on going to the Unova region, and now I've have come to a decision. I feel that at this point in my career as a pokemon trainer that I have reached the peak of my career, and there are only two ways my future can turn out. I go to Unova, catch some new pokemon, challenge the gym leaders, make some new rivals, maybe fight a criminal organization hunting down a legendary, or two, and then I would compete at the Unova region's league conference, but would it really be that beneficial to me, and could I make better use of all that time I would spend in Unova?" Ash stopped as he crossed his arms under his chest, and a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"The other way my future could turn out is that I don't go to Unova, and I decide to travel through Kanto, Johto, and maybe Hoenn, and Sinnoh again to train all of the pokemon I have now so I can get stronger, and then I would try to take on the Kanto region's, and the Johto region's Elite Four Challenge, or due to the two newest additions to the Kanto's/Johto's respective Elite Four it is now referred to by many as the Ultimate Eight Challenge due to the fact Kanto, and Johto have two seperate Elite Four's, but only one Champion representing both regions." Ash finished as the person whose 'pokeballs' had been stomped on stopped whimpering in pain, and instead shuddered at the fact he had _them _of all people join the Kanto Elite Four, and the Johto Elite Four just to make things more difficult for Ash, and any future Elite Four Challenge participants before he slowly climbed to his feet using the table as a support, and then plopped back down onto his chair before he began typing once more while muttering about moody hormonal teenager's with a thing for stomping on other guy's 'pokeballs'.

"So long story short, and to the disappointment to many of you who enjoyed this story, and what you thought was going to happen, but I'm not going to Unova. I'm planning on challenging some of the stronger gym leader's of the regions I had been to, and I might consider sticking around in Sinnoh for a while longer to participate in the Sinnoh Battle Fronteir before I challenge the Kanto/Johto Ultimate Eight Challenge." Ash finished, and crossed his arms with a frown after taking his hat off, and resting it on the table as Shelly De Killer, and a woman stepped into the room. The person at the computer stopped his typing, and turned the TV feeling a bit of pity for the plane full of people that are trapped in the past desperate to get back to the present before he shrugged it off, and turned to face the screen. The woman stood behind Ash, and laced her arms around Ash's neck, and rested her chin on Ash's head smiling contently as a smile returned to Ash's face as he enjoyed spending time with his future girlfriend when she wasn't busy with her own occupation knowing she knew how much he enjoyed being with her, and listening to her voice. Shelly De Killer stood in between Ash, the woman, and the Author of this story as he raised up a revolver, and pointed it at the screen.

Shelly De Killer, the Author, Ash, and his future girlfriend all smiled at the same time as Shelly began to pull the trigger. They all only said one word, "Bang."

A loud crack rang out as the light went off, and everything faded to black.

* * *

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Luckenhaft: Thank you all for reading this story, and I'm sorry I did what I did, but I just felt that the Unova region wasn't where I wanted this story to go to. It will be a while before I publish the sequel to this story, and the follow=up to that sequel so... ****Pax Pacis, (Safety, and Peace.) and happy 4th of July! :)**


End file.
